Amor de carretera
by Bethany Cullen H
Summary: SUSPENDIDO. Un viaje hasta los Angeles por carretera... vacaciones y ella sin poder pasar el verano con su novio antes de ir a la Universidad, pero ¿qué pasara cuando conozca al chico de los ojos verdes?... futuros LEMMONS
1. Viaje

Nueva historia... los personajes le pertenecena Stephie Meyer y bueno la historia si es mia

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**AMOR DE CARRETERA**

**Capitulo 1**

**Viaje**

Entre al auto cerrando los ojos para evitar ver a las personas quesufrirían de mi pésimo humor sin ser los causantes de este, una vez acomodada tome todo el aire que pude como si mi vida dependiera de eso y me dirigí a ellos a pesar de saber lo que opinaría mi padre.

**-Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas de lo reprochable que será mi conducta y mi mal humor, pero es mi deber advertirles y que consideren seriamente el si es conveniente el obligarme a hacer este estu... Viaje el cual no me interesa en lo más mínimo absoluto, así que sin más que decir me desconectare de este mundo.**

Y aun con los ojos cerrados me coloque los audífonos de mi Ipod no sin antes escuchar a un furiosoCharlie.

**-Isabella que... -**y después elgenial sonido de un solo de guitarra eléctrica, en estos momentos consideraba a mi Ipod y a mi BlackBerry mis mejores aliados para poder soportar lo que sería este estúpido viaje al cual había sido obligada a realizar. Note que el carro comenzó a avanzar.

GraciasRenee! Nótese mi sarcasmo

**FLASHBACK**

_**- No no no no y no quiero ir**__- le gritaba a Renee._

_**-Cariño entiende, no te puedes quedar aquí sola en la casa-**__trataba de explicarme._

_**-Oh por Dios santo tengo 17 años claro que puedo quedarme sola mientras mis padres sevan de vacaciones con sus aburridos amigos**__- replique._

_**- No, no puedes quedarte así que arregla tus cosas que mañana temprano salimos y es mi última palabra.**_

_**- Ahhhhh, no me pueden obligar.**_

_**-Pues mientras vivas en esta casa y te mantengamos claro que te podemos obligar.**_

_**-Me muero por irme a la Universidad y estar lejos-**__dije en un susurro para queRenee no escuchara, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado._

_**-Te escuche señorita-**__me dijoRenee_

_**-Pues no me importa**_

_**-Qué demonios te sucede, de cuando acá te comportas como una niña berrinchuda eh?-**__me dijo sentándose a mi lado._

_**-Solo quería pasar el veranocon Jake, sabes que entrando a la Universidad me será muy difícil verlo, solo quería pasar tiempo son el.-**__le explique, tal vez hablando con la verdadme dejarían quedarme._

_En realidad las cosas con mi novio no iban muy bien desde que le conté sobre mi decisión de ir a la Universidad fuera de Washington, pero simplemente no había forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, el no entendió que yo quería algo mas para mi futuro que permaneceren Forks, pero él me juraba que ese era nuestro destino, y a decir verdad podía ser el de él pero no el mío, yo estaba más que segura que mi destino era estudiar, tener una carrera, un trabajo que me encante, quiero desarrollarme profesionalmente. Así que habíamos acordados pasar el máximo tiempo juntos este veranos, ambos con la esperanza de convencer al otro de nuestro punto de vista. Pero ahora todo estaba arruinado con la decisión de mis padres._

_**-Lo siento cariño pero tu padre jamás aceptara, además piénsalo bien, tenemos mucho tiempo para platicar y podemos llegar a todas las tiendas comerciales que nos encontremos, será un viaje en carretera divertidísimo, ira Es... -**__qué? Compras? Nooooo, es que mi madre aun no conoce a la única hija que tiene, acaso es mucho pedir que entienda que ODIO ir de compras a menos que sean libros y domésticos, con eso no tengo ningún inconveniente, este viaje de verdad era un castigo._

_**-Espera-**__le pedí a mi madre, mi cerebro había detectado algo que hasta el momento había detectado -__**Carretera? No entiendo, iremos hasta Los Ángeles en automóvil? Es broma?**_

_**-No, Bella se trata de hacer algo distinto, creíste que estaríamos en Los Ángeles 2 meses? Wow eso es aburrido-**__claro se me olvida que hablaba con mi madreRenee la aventurera, pero lo que aun no podía creer es queCharlie hubiera aceptado, y la parte de ir con otro montón de gente en un automóvil donde estoy segura que no sería lo suficientemente amplio como para tener mi propio espacio._

_**-Iremos 7 personas en un solo auto?-**__pregunte incrédula. Tenía entendido que iríamos con sus amigos y eran 4, contando en cuenta a sus hijos, que ya me imaginaba como serian... Los típicos hijos de papi que se creen los dueños del mundo._

_**-No claro que no, las mujeres iremos en un auto y los hombres en otro, nosotras nos iremos haciaSeattle y tu papa tomara prácticamente la 101 rumboa Olympia se desviara un poco y después retomara la 101, prácticamente irán por la costa-**__me explico, eso parecía mucho mejor que ir de ciudad de ciudad de compras, eso era como la trama perfecta para mi propia película de terror, si tan solo pudiera irme con mi papa todo sería más llevadero. Ufff. Pero en ese momento tuve unagenial idea._

_**-Vale acepto hacer ese viaje-**__le informe a mi madre __**- pero se me ocurrieron 2 ideas, solo escúchame y ya me das tu opinión valep?- **__le__pregunte._

_**-De acuerdo, te escucho-**__me sonrió esperanzada en que dejara de replicar._

_**-Una seria es que yo haga el viaje directo en avión y mientras quedarme a pasar tiempocon Jake-**__era una buena opción, así mínimo me evitaría una discusión con mi novio._

_**-De ninguna manera**__- exclamo mi madre, esa respuesta ya me la esperaba._

_La verdad es que mi padres no aceptabanmi relación con Jacob a pesar deBilly, su padre, era el compañero de pesca de mi padre, jamás losentendería. Decían que él no era una buena influencia para mí, que nunca se preocupaba por mi seguridad y cosas así._

_**-De acuerdo, mi segunda opción es ir con mi padre, porque una cosa es ir en auto por carretera y otra es hacer ese viaje y tener que soportar que ir de compras.**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, mi padre estuvo más que complacido con mi idea de irme con él, y esa tontaidea mía ante ese momento de estupidez era la responsable de que ahora estuviera en este auto con 3 hombres mientras solo trataría de sobrevivir a este "maravilloso" viaje en carretera.

Pero la peor parte fue anoche cuando le dijea Jake que no podríamos estar juntos el verano como ya habíamos acordado, se molesto bastante y ni si quiera se despidió de mi, solo salió echando humo sin mirar atrás. En la noche antes de que me quedara dormida me llego un mensaje de él donde se disculpaba, pero yo entendí perfectamente en fondo del mensaje, conocía bien a mi novio que fue mi mejor amigo por años, así que lo entendí, y fue algo así como ojala no te arrepientas, yo no era la única culpable de que nuestra relación estuvieratan deteriorada.

**FLASHBACK**

_**-Hey Jake, podemos vernos en 15 minutos es que necesito decirte algo- le**__ pedí a mi novio por _

_**-Claro voy a tu casa**__- contesto Jake_

_**-Gracias-**__dije antes de colgar._

_Me apresure a guardar todo en mi maleta, en realidad no sabía que llevar, es decir, la mayoría del viaje seria por la costa y en realidad desconocía la rutaen general. También me preocupaba el cómo decirle las cosasa Jacob, lo quería bastante, y como no hacerlo si antes era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida... Le debía bastante, aunque en las últimas semanas el estaba algo extraño._

_Metí en mi maleta unosshorts de mezclilla, faldas y unos cuantosjeans, playeras de manga corta y unas cuantas sin manga, unbikini, unbikini, ya que estaríamos mucho tiempo en la playa, un suéter por si acaso y mi tenisinseparables, y otros pares de zapatos por cualquier cosa. Guarde todo lo que faltaba y cerré la maleta._

_En mi bolso de mano guarde mi Ipod, celular y un libro que recién me había compradoCharlie... "La princesa de hielo", era una novela de suspenso, mi libreta y mi pluma, ya saben a veces uno tiene sus momentos de inspiración y a mí en particular me encantaba escribir, llevaría mi lap claro estaba pero creo que no me serviría en el auto, esa mas bien ya estandoen algún hotel._

_Ya todo guardado baje las escales rápidamente porqueJake no tardaría en llegar y prefería que no se encontraracon Charlie o con la loca de mi madre, después de lo que le dije prefería que no se vieran._

_Justo cuando llegue al final de las escaleras el timbre sonó, abrí la puertay me encontré a Jake con unagran sonrisa, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar lo jale del brazo para irnos a sentar a la baqueta._

_-__**Hola!-**__me dijo dándome un pequeño piquito._

_**-Hey**_

_**-Así quedime cual es la urgencia?-**__me pregunto_

_Aspire profundamente antes de contestarle._

_**-Me voy de viaje con mi papa.**_

_**-QUE!-**__me grito pero después respiro profundamente como tratando de controlarse -__**Como que te vas de viaje?**_

_**-Hoy me lo dijoRenee y no me dio opción, lo siento-**__dije bajando la mirada._

_**-No te dio opción**__- dijo en un tono burlesco._

_**-No, no me dio opción- **__le conteste molesta por su tono de voz._

_**-Claro.**_

_**-Que esperabas?, son mis padres.**_

_**-Mínimo que trataras de convencerlo.**_

_**-Claro que lo intente, eso fue lo primero que hice, le expliquea Renee que quería pasar el verano contigo.**_

_**-Pues no se nota, sino ahora no estarías diciéndome esto.**_

_**-Tú que sabes que paso, sabes que no tiene sentido estar discutiendo por esto, porque ya no puedo hacer nada.**_

_**-Claro-**__dijo con ironía- __**Cuando te vas? -**__pregunto tratando de calmar su voz_

_**-Mañana... Mañana en la mañana-**__dije en un susurro_

_**-MANANA?-**__me grito… de nuevo._

_**-No me grites-**__le grite de regreso._

_**-Sabes que, haz lo que quieras**__- me dijo elevando la voz._

_**-Claro quehare lo que quiera, no pensaba pedirte permiso.**_

_**-Pues deberías.**_

_En estos momentos ambos estábamos levantados, frente a frente gritando como locos a mitad de la calle._

_**-Tú no eres mi dueño, que te queda claro- le dije muy molesta, mi paciencia tenía un límite y él lo había alcanzado**_

_**-Ja, claro que soy tu dueño, tu eres M I A**__- dijo sujetándome por el brazo, demasiado fuerte._

_**-Eres un estúpido, me estas lastimando-**__trate de soltarme pero me era imposible, el era más fuerte que yo._

_**-Me perteneces Isabella-**__sus ojos me daban miedo, este no era elJake del que me había enamorado, me parecía un completo desconocido._

_**-Eres un bruto-**__le escupí en la cara y lo jalonee para que me soltara_

_En ese momento el miedo se reflejo en su rostro y sus facciones se relajaron._

_**-Lo siento-**__dijo en un susurro y me soltó -__**No entiendo que me paso**__._

_**-Pues yo si lo entiendo-**__yo aun no me podía calmar __**-Eres un estúpido, una bestia y tu no me entiendes, no entiendes nada**_

_Se quedo callado_

_Estúpido_

_Imbécil_

_Animal_

_Bestia_

_**-Sabes no te mereces que te diga esto, perolo hare-**__hice una pausa- __**Le conté misplanes a Renee, le dije que quería pasar el verano contigo, que quería que estuviéramos juntos porque después me iría a la universidad... Le grite a mi madre por ti, porque no me entendía y tú me reclamas que no hice nada.**_

_Jacob permaneció callado todo el tiempo. Con la mirada clavada en sus tenis como si fuera lo más interesante._

_**-Sabes que, yo no sé porque me tome la molestia de tratar de explicarlea Renee nuestros planes cuando tú tampoco me entiendes.**_

_Lo mire por última vez antes de caminar hacia la puerta de mi casa, apenas había dado dos pasos cuando sentí que me jalaban del brazo._

_**-No puedes ir a ese estúpido viaje, y me vale una puta que sean tus padres.**_

_Qué demonios le pasaba a ese puto._

_**-Suéltame-**__le dije con la voz filosa del enojo._

_**-No te soltare porque en estos momentos tu te vas conmigo porque no permitiré que vayas a ese estúpido viaje- **__Esto ya había colmado mi paciencia._

_**- S-U-E-L-T-A-M-E**__- le dije furiosa_

_**-NO!- dijo tajante**_

_Quien se creía?_

_**-Es la última vez que te lo repito S-U-E-L-T-A-M-E-**__le dije despacio tratando de controlarme._

_No entendía nada, todo estaba bien, de pronto el me grita yo le grito, nos enojamos, jamás nos habíamos hablado o más bien gritado así, así no era él y mucho menos yo, es verdad que tengo un carácter algo fuerte pero en muy raras veces, más bien yo soy de esas chicas tímidas que prefería quedarse callada para evitar discusiones, de esas personas que creen que hablando civilizadamente se pueden arreglar las cosas, pero en estos momentos era todo menos esas chicas. En estos momentos solo quería golpearlo hasta cansarme pero tampoco era tan estúpida, porque sabía que si hacia esosolo me lastimaría, Jacob parecía de acero._

_**-Que está pasando aquí**__?- pregunto mi padre desde la puerta de mi casa_

_**-Nada Charlie-**__lerespondió Jacob soltándome._

_**-Sera mejor que te vayas a casaJacob-**__Le dijoCharlie y a juzgar por su expresión era obvio que había escuchado la mayor parte de nuestra "grata platica"._

_**-Pero necesito terminar de platicar con Bella.**_

_**-Ya, pero será luego porque ya es tarde, vamos Bella adentro**__- me pidió mi padre._

_**-De acuerdo-**__dije mirando a mi padre, por esta vez me había salvado de hacer algo que seguramente después me arrepentiría. __**-Buenas noches Jacob.**_

_Jacob me miro por unos segundos y se metió a su auto echando humo por las orejas._

_Me metí a mi casa y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude tratando de no caerme._

_Baje la maleta de había dejado en mi cama, saque una pijama de mi cómoda, me metí al baño para ducharme porque necesitaba relajarme, estaba muy enojada por lo que había pasado y rompí en llanto... Patético no? Si, cuando me enojo demasiado lloro de impotencia. Una vez que me había calmado deje la ducha y me puse mi pijama._

_Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida mi celular sonó, un mensajegenial! Y sabía perfectamente de quien seria. Me levante rápido de mi cama buscando mi celular en el bolso. Y no me había equivocado._

_Lo siento Bella, no me pude controlar, espero que te la pases muy bien en tu viaje, lástima que no podremos pasar tiempo juntos este verano._

_Te amo Bells_

_Jacob_

_Ja claro, obvio no creía ni una salo palabra porqueconocía a Jacob perfectamente, esa era su forma de hacerme sentir mal por no hacer lo que el quería. En primera porque me había dicho te amo, el tenia bastante sin decírmelo, solo cuando nos enojábamos y el quería hacerme sentir mal... Eso me ponía mal. Pero a estas alturas eso ya no me afectaba, si hubiera sido unos meses antes me hubiera puesto q llorar como magdalena sintiéndome la peor novia del mundo._

_Con esos pensamientos me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ya no sabía que pensar con respectoa Jacob, creo que este tiempo en carretera me serviría para reflexionar y pensar muy seriamente sobre mi relación con él.

* * *

Uh que les pareció?

Bueno les platicare esta historia se me ocurrió asi precisamente en un viaje que hice con mi papà y un amigo de el que iba con su hijo, muy guapo por cierto =D, así que espero que les guste

¿Reviews?


	2. Doctor sexy Cullen

Los personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.

* * *

**Doctor sexy Cullen**

Estaba totalmente concentrada escuchando mi música consciente de que mas tarde recibiría un buen sermón por parte de Charlie, mi padre, sabia que me lo merecía, pero simplemente no pude evitar que ese vomito verbal saliera de mi boca. Además que no era culpa de ninguno de los otros ahora "habitantes" del auto y compañeros de viaje, creo que de no haber sido obligada a subir al carro, lo más probable es que en estos momentos estaría disfrutando del paisaje como a mi tanto me gusta. Yo se reconocer cuando estoy mal y se que ahora estoy mal, porque esta tonta actitud era mas orgullo que nada, sabia que este viaje me serviría para pensar, también esa es una de las razones por el cual había decidido hacer el viaje con Charlie en vez de ir con Renee. Agradecía infinitamente haber podido hacer una elección.

De repente la vergüenza se apodero de mi cuerpo, sentía como la sangre subía velozmente a mis mejillas, que estoy segura en estos momentos estaban mas que coloradas, solo hasta ahora había entendido lo patético que había sido mi gran "discurso" inicial, enserio yo había dicho eso? Dios Bella que no puedes mantener la bocota cerrada cuando menos una vez, lo peor de todo es que no seria un viaje de unas pocas horas donde podía intentar soporta la vergüenza por mi actitud, sino que seria un viaje de MUCHOS DIAS, así que tarde o temprano tendría que tragarme mi orgullo, y contrario al dicho mas tarde que nunca yo prefería hacerlo temprano.

**-Lo siento**- susurre, no sabia si alguien me había escuchado, ni siquiera sabia si alguien le importaba, pero ya lo había dicho. Apague mi Ipod y me quite los audífonos.

**-Perdón?-** pregunto mi "maravilloso" padre, tratando de castigarme.

**-Lo siento, no debí comportarme así-** admití.

**-No te preocupes-** dijo una voz que hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, no podía ser el, era imposible... Pero al parecer este verano muchas cosas eran posibles.

**-Doctor Cullen-** dije con la voz deforme de la sorpresa que lo único que logro fue que mis mejillas estuvieran más sonrojadas. No podía creer que fuera el él famoso amigo para el viaje de mi padre, es decir, sabia que ellos eran amigos, pero el vivía en Seattle... Wow haría un viaje con el doctor sexy Cullen, y pensar que mi torpeza se debe a querer parar en el hospital para poder verlo... Jajaja así es fingía caerme o algo y rápido me llevaban al hospital y siempre "casualmente" era su turno en el hospital, pero ahora gracias a eso era realmente torpe. Estoy pagando por mis pecados, jajaja

**-Isabella-** odiaba que me dijera por mi nombre completo, lo mire con el ceño fruncido y una ceja alzada **-Tu me dijiste Doctor Cullen-** termino con una gran sonrisa.

**- Carlisle-** dije sonriendo.

No podía creer que hubiera sido tan inmadura y subirme al auto así sin mirar y lanzar mi vomito verbal, eso aumentaba mas mi vergüenza, dudaba que algún día recuperara mi color natural de las mejillas.

**-Bella-** me regreso la sonrisa.

Mi padre me sonrió por el retrovisor, sabiendo que me agradaba su compañía y que podría moderar mi mal humor.

**-Que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, y mas gusto es verte completa-** se rio, oh dios era tan guapo cuando reía y su risa era como una suave melodía a mis oídos.

**-Si me he esforzado mucho para mejorar mi equilibrio.**

**-Vaya que ha tratado pero no lo ha logrado, desde que dejaste el hospital hemos tenido 4 visitas a urgencias**

**-Al parecer ha mejorado-** se burlo Carlisle, haciendo que me sonrojara, al desviar mi mirada me quede sin aire, es decir, delante o mas bien a un lado mío se encontraba el mismísimo Adonis, sip era un dios, si yo creía que Carlisle era guapo, nada se comparaba con ese dios... Eso realmente me hizo arrepentirme de vomito verbal inicial.

El me observaba entretenido con una sexy sonrisa torcida plasmada en su rostro, su cabello era de un color tipo cobre y despeinado, parecía que no era intencional, como si su cabello fuera indomable. Sus ojos, oh dios sus ojos eran de un precioso verde esmeralda, tan profundos que podría pasarme toda una vida mirándolos tratando de definirlos, sus labios me atraían a besarlos hasta quedarme sin aliento, sus facciones eran perfectas, tez clara casi como la mía. Pude notar sus fuertes brazos, brazos que me encantaría que me rodearan y me apre... Basta Bella que tienes novio, me regañe a mi misma.

**-Bueno Bella te presento a mi hijo...-** no termino porque el dios griego lo interrumpió.

**-Edward Cullen-** se presento, y me estrecho su mano.

Su voz era lo cosa mas hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida, era suave, aterciopelada, como una suave música. Si yo creía que Carlisle era guapo y su voz era la cosa mas perfecta que habían escuchado mis oídos, era porque no había conocido a Edward el era como mil veces mejor.

**-Bella Swan-**me presente tratando de que mi voz saliera bien y demostrarme un poco mas segura ante ese dios.

En cuento nuestras manos entraron en contacto sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, pero esa sensación me gusto bastante y eso hizo que me sonrojara mucho mas. De verdad dudaba que mi rostro recuperara mi color natural, que al parecer ya seria este.

Cuando solté su mano me sentí algo «vacía», era una sensación que sinceramente no me gustaba, mi cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarme.

**-Un gusto Bella-** dijo regalando una hermosa sonrisa.

**-Igualmente**- respondí **-así que será con ustedes este súper entretenidísimo viaje- **dije sarcásticamente, a pesar de que me encantaba su compañía aun no podía sacarme de la cabeza que todo esto origino una pelea con Jacob.

**-Bella-** me advirtió mi padre.

**-Lo siento, es que... -** deje salir un suspiro **-tratare de comportarme-** accedí.

**-Gracias-** dijo Charlie.

Carlisle me regalo una sonrisa al igual que Edward.

**-Ya veras que te divertirás-** me dijo Carlisle **-ahora platícame que has hecho? Que tal la escuela?**

**-Fantástica, ya salí del instituto así que en septiembre me iré a la universidad-** dije feliz, por fin iría a la universidad y me encantaba.

Bipolar? Algo así.

Aunque aun no estaba totalmente segura por que universidad yo ya tenia cierta inclinación hacia una, me habían aceptado en varias pero el problema era Charlie, que no quería que estudiara Literatura en Dartmouth, el problema no era esa universidad sino que no quería que estudiara Literatura, a mi me encantaba escribir y leer, quería escribir mi propio libro.

**-Y a que universidad entraras?-** pregunto Carlisle.

**-Bueno me han aceptado en varias, pero aun no me decido, aunque me inclino por Dartmouth-** le conteste bajo la atenta mirada de Charlie, a pesar de que el no quería que estudiara literatura tenia la esperanza de que me apoyara como Renee.

**-Dartmouth, impresionante!I es una excelente oportunidad.**

**-Si que lo es**- admití, solo esperaba que a Charlie no le tomara mucho tiempo aceptar mi decisión se que el lo único que quiere es que sea feliz, si lo se es porque el me lo ha dicho muchas veces porque soy su princesa.

**-Si es una excelente oportunidad para mi princesa-** dijo con mi padre con un brillo especial en los ojos, sabia que estaba orgulloso de mi por que me aceptaran en Dartmouth.

**-Edward estudia en Dartmouth-** dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa, se notaba lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo, el dios griego.

**-Enserio?-** dije sorprendida volteando hacia Edward que me miraba con una linda sonrisa.

**-Si estudio medicina.**

**-Siguiendo los pasos de tu padre?-** pregunte.

**-Si, me apasiona la medicina!-** me aseguro.

Seguimos platicando sobre la Universidad por un buen rato, Edward me platicaba como era, sus instalaciones y todo eso, por otra parte Carlisle me contaba algunas anécdotas de sus años de universitario, tanto el como mi padre había estudiado en la Universidad de Washington que fue donde se conocieron.

En este pequeño lapso de tiempo había tomado una decisión... En la primera oportunidad que tuviera me matricularía en Dartmouth, ya no tenia porque dudar, tenía dinero que había ahorrado en caso de que Charlie no me apoyara y podía comenzar a trabajar para mis gastos del próximo semestre en la Universidad. Nada me impediría que yo siguiera y consiguiera mi sueño de ser una escritora, una buena escritora, ni mi padre y mucho menos Jacob, dicen que muchas veces en la vida hay que sacrificar ciertas cosas para lograr ser feliz y eso es precisamente es lo que haría. Yo quiero a Jacob pero si el no me entendía ni me apoyaba esto no iba a funcionar porque simplemente nuestros planes tomaban caminos distintos donde al parecer no se cruzaban en un ningún punto.

También me di cuenta de que extrañaba mis platicas con Carlisle, tenia dos años sin verlo porque lo habían transferido al hospital de Seattle, antes vivía con su esposa en las afueras de Forks razón por la cual no la conocía, sus hijos según palabras de Renee habían o están estudiado en un internado en Londres, por eso no los conocía hasta ahora que conocía a Edward que es todo un dios, un dios griego, sin duda era hijo de Carlisle y había heredado su genética, me pregunto como será su esposa, la de Carlisle obviamente.

**-Y como esta Jacob?-** me pregunto Carlisle.

**-Eh bien-** si el supiera.

Al parecer detecto mi tono de molestia al responder esa pregunta sobre el por lo que solo dijo "Oh".

No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos del viaje pero estaba muy a gusto aunque mi trasero no tardaría en entumirse por el tiempo que llevaba sentada.

Después de mucho platicar nos quedamos en silencio, me puso de nuevo los audífonos para seguir escuchando mi música mientras observaba el lindo paisaje y me daba tiempo de pensar, pensar en mi relación de Jacob, en que pasaría después de que regresara a Forks.

Nos detuvimos en una gasolinera, es justo lo que necesitaba para desentumirme, me baje en cuanto se detuvo el auto, que hasta esos momentos los observe bien, ese auto definitivamente no lo conocía, seguramente lo habían rentado para hacer el viaje.

Mientras llenaban el tanque del auto me metí a la tienda, de esas que abren las 24 hrs, necesitaba comprar una botella de agua y algunas golosinas para el viaje, estaba a puntos de agarrar la botella de agua cuando esa hermosa voz hizo que me sorprendiera. Me quite los audífonos inmediatamente.

**-Agua saborizada?-** al ver mi reacción se disculpo **-Lo siento no quise asustarte-** Me gire para observarlo.

**-Descuida no me asustaste solo me sorprendí.-** dije a la vez que me sonrojaba, que raro en mi verdad?

**-De acuerdo-** tomo una botella de agua idéntica a la mía, yo solo lo observe con una ceja levantad **-Qué? Acaso solo las mujeres pueden tomar esta agua?**

**-Eres raro, no serás gay?-** dijo aguantándome la risa, aunque si lo era no seria raro ya que la mayoría de los hombres así de guapos como el son gay, pero aun así seria un desperdicio, una lástima de verdad.

**-Hay se nota tanto?-** dijo haciendo una ridícula voz de mujer. No aguante tanto y me eche a reír como una loca y lo que el se me unió.

**-Cuando quieras te presto mi maquillaje-** dije siguiéndole el juego, eso solo hizo que aumentara su risa.

**-jajaja de acuerdo, que amable de tu parte-** me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Hasta ahora había podido observar bien o mas bien detenidamente a Edward, el era alto, bastante alto así como 1.85 me sobrepasaba por mucho, la playera que traía marcaba perfectamente sus músculos, eso lo hacia acercarse mucho mas a la perfección.

Yo a su lado era prácticamente nada, una adefesio, y no es que no me quiera, sino mas bien me acepto tal cual soy, una chica de una1.65 de estatura, es decir, pequeña, ojos chocolate, pelo de igual color algo largo, flaca sin curvas exuberantes en el cuerpo… en pocas palabras simple, tan simple para que un hombre con Edward se fijara en mi, por que el era un dios.

**-No puedo creer que hasta ahora te conozca-** Edward tenia razón **-es decir, tantos años de amistad entre Carlisle y Charlie y hasta ahora te conozco.**

**-Si yo tampoco lo puedo creer-** admití -**y bueno no ayudaba el hecho de que estudiaras fuera.**

**-Si tienes razón, y menos pasar las vacaciones fuera de Forks, es mas creo que nunca he pasado más de 1 semana ahí y casi siempre prefería pasarlo en casa.**

**-Si te entiendo, no es el mejor lugar para pasar las vacaciones y mucho menos para vivir.**

**-Es mi imaginación o detecto un tono de aburrimiento en tu voz o mas bien frustración?**

**-Si jaja, Forks no es mi lugar favorito en realidad, no sabes las ansias que tengo para ya ir a la universidad.**

**-Ya claro, por eso no querías venir de viaje y quedarte en el aburrido de Forks-** dijo en tono de burla y me sonrió.

**- Lo se, es que es complicado, ya sabes mis últimos días en Forks, es mas en cuanto puedo me matriculare en Dartmouth- **le conté mis planes en pocas palabras.

**-Eso esta bien, te puedo ayudar si gustas-** me ofreció.

**-Gracias**

**-Así que fuiste obligada a hacer este aburrido viaje?**

**-Digamos que...-** hice una pausa **- no me dieron opción.**

**-Si ya me imagino, aunque sabes tengo curiosidad sobre el porque viajas con los hombres en vez de de ir con las mujeres, ya sabes ir de compras y esas cosas de chicas.**

Avanzamos hacia la caja para pagar, Edward como todo un caballero no me dejo pagar y por más que replique no me dejo.

**-Odio que me hagan esto-** murmure, en realidad no quería ser descortés.

**-Lo siento pero me tendrás que aguantar porque así soy-** me regalo una sonrisa.

**-De acuerdo**- me rendí -**vamos afuera**- le sugerí.

Edward acepto gustoso, en ese momento entraron Charlie y Carlisle platicando de lo mas feliz de la vida, cuando Carlisle me vio me regalo una sonrisa, sip definitivamente Edward era su hijo.

Edward abrió me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, obvio dejándome pasar primero.

**-Ahora si dime-** le hice una señal para que se acercara como si le fuera a contar un secreto.

**-Odio ir de compras-** le dije en voz baja.

**-Oww eso si que es raro, nunca había una mujer que odiara las compras. -** dijo sorprendido.

**-Pues ya conoces una**

**-Y tu decías que y era raro-** dijo riendo **-Un placer conocerla señorita que odia las compras**- me tendió la mano.

**-El placer es mío joven que le gusta el agua saborizada-** le respondí, no aguantamos mas y nos echamos a reír a lo loco.

**-Hey chicos vámonos-** dijo Charlie y juzgar por su cara estaba complacido de ver mi cambio de humor.

**-Nos vamos chica que odia las compras?-** me tendió su brazo como el caballero que eso y yo encantada de la vida lo acepte y esa corriente eléctrico volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo.

**-Claro joven que le gusta el agua saborizada.**

Definitivamente seria un viaje interesante.

* * *

Que les parece? `

¿Reviews?


	3. Esclavitud

**Discleimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mìa.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Esclavitud.**

De nuevo estábamos en el auto y seguíamos con nuestro viaje, Edward y yo seguíamos haciendo bromas sobre lo que había pasado en la tienda aunque las bromas estaban mas inclinadas hacia mi ya que en mi pobre intento de no parecer una tonta frente a ese dios se vio frustrado cuando caminábamos al auto ya que mi falta de equilibrio se hizo presente y por poco mi trasero conocía ese piso, de no ser porque iba del brazo de Edward que me sostuvo ya estuviéramos en urgencias.

**-Ahora entiendo de que hablaba Carlisle-** fue el comentario de Edward cuando estuve de nuevo de pie.

¿Y adivinen qué? Si eso, me sonroje como lo había estado haciendo desde el momento que comenzó el viaje.

Mi simpatía por Edward crecía a cada segundo que platicábamos, es de esas pocas personas con las que puedes platicar por horas y horas y nunca se acababa el tema de conversación y eso sinceramente me gustaba y en caso de que ninguno de los dos tenia algo que decir el silencio se hacia notar, pero era un silencio cómodo donde no te tienes que preocupar por pensar en algo que decir para poder romperlo.

**-Chicos ya quieren almorzar?- **pregunto Carlisle.

**-De hecho yo si... Muero de hambre- **conteste.

**-Si yo igual-** me secundo Edward.

**-Bueno pues entonces que les parece este restaurante?-** pregunto Charlie señalando un restaurant que estaba del lado derecho, del lado de Edward.

Mire por la ventana del lado de Edward para ver el restaurant que señalaba mi padre, pero al estar hasta el otro lado tuve que inclinarme un poco y obviamente de nuevo la falta de equilibrio hizo de acto de presencia y todo paso en menos de un segundo: solté un grito de horror, mi padre a freno en seco, y yo acabe en el piso del auto... Exactamente con la cara sobre los zapatos de Edward... Si creía que no podía estar mas avergonzaba ahora me retractaba, porque todo esto me pasaba a mi?

**-Ouch-** dije con un dolor en el labio inferior espantoso gracias zapato de Edward.

**-Bella estas bien?-** me pregunto mi padre

**- Si...ii cre... Creo-** dije como p**ude, sinceramente deseaba poder levantarme pero no podia, estaba como atorada. - po.. podri... drian ayudarme por... Por favor-** pedí tragándome mi orgullo.

Y sin mas me eche a reír como loca aguantándome el dolor, seguro ahora mi posición debía ser graciosa, es decir, mi trasero quedo a la mira de todos, no es como si estuviera desnuda pero si he de admitir que era raro... Me dolía el estomago de tanto reírme y por primera vez no me importaba como me veía, mi risa nublaba mis sentidos.

Sentí un par de brazos rodearme la cintura para levantarme, no sabría decir quien era pero de una cosa estaba segura, esos brazos no eran de Edward porque estoy segura que el no se podía mover.

**-Lo siento hija, pero tu grito me asusto y solo reaccione-** se disculpo mi padre una vez que ya estuve de nuevo en mi lugar.

**-No te preocupes papá estoy bien-** mentí un poco porque en ese momento me llego un olor que yo reconocería en cualquier lugar: SANGRE, de donde? No se, de quién? Tampoco se... El olor comenzó a marearme hasta que mis sentidos poco a poco me fueron abandonando, mi vista esta nublada, a lo lejos podía escuchar a un Edward preocupado?

**-Bella... Bella estas bien, dios padre esta pálida creo...**

Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

A lo lejos podía escuchar que me llamaban pero los parpados me pesaban demasiado, fue un olor bastante fuerte lo que me hizo reaccionar.

**-Bella cariño me escuchas?-** me preguntaba mi padre, podía distinguir la preocupación en su voz.

**-Bella princesa-** seguía mi padre.

**-Bella-** esa voz, esa suave y hermosa voz, hacia que parte de mi quisiera abrir lo ojos de inmediato y verlo a los ojos, pero la otra parte de mi quería seguir disfrutando de su tacto en mi mejilla haciendo que miles de corrientes recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos para toparme con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

**-Hey! Regresaste-** me dijo soriendo

**-Si, que fue lo que paso?-** pregunte lo obvio.

**-Te desmayaste-** si, esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

**-Veo que tu reacción a la sangre sigue igual-** comento Carlisle, que en el momento no lo había notado.

**-Si, y apesta-** acepte, solo en ese momento reaccione **-sangre de donde?-** pregunte, quien había sangrado?

**-Te golpeaste el labio con los zapatos de Edward-** zapatos de Edward uh?

Edward vio mi confusión plasmada en el rostro.

**-Te caíste! -** uh eso era verdad, esa aclaración hizo que la sangre se me acumulara en el rostro y desviara mi mirada para toparme con la vista del asiento delantero. Como demonios? Oh por dios, estaba acostada en el regazo de Edward, que pena, una parte de mi me decía que me levantara inmediatamente, pero la otra me decía que me quedara, se estaba muy cómodo así. Pero la parte racional gano haciendo que me levantara.

Sentí que me daba vueltas la cabeza al momento de levantarme pero unos brazos me sujetaron evitando que me rompiera alguna parte de mi rostro de nuevo.

**-Hey cuidado-** me advirtió Edward, se sentía tan genial los brazos de Edward rodeándome, me sentía protegida, como hace mucho que no me sentía con Jacob, pensar en el solo me hizo suspirar, y no por que lo extrañara sino porque ya no sabia que hacer.

**-Lo siento-** el rubor regreso o más bien aumento en mi rostro.

**-De acuerdo Bella déjame curarte el labio-** dijo Carlisle **-bueno creo que será mejor si salimos y lo hago dentro del restaurant, además después de tu desmayo será mejor que comas.**

**-Teniendo mi suerte creo que ir en este auto fue lo mejor, así mínimo hay un doctor cerca, disponible las 24 horas.- **dije sin pensarlo, a lo que todos soltaran una carcajada.

**-Si coincido contigo, creo que deberías casarte con un doctor-** comento Carlisle y la primera persona que vino a mi mente fue Edward...

Qué demonios me pasa con ese hombre?

En cuento me di cuenta borre ese pensamiento de mi mente concentrándome solamente en salir del auto y llegar ilesa al restaurant.

No espere a los demás y me adentre al restaurant, busque una mesa para 4 personas y me senté, a los pocos minutos llegaron los demás, mi padre y Carlisle platicando y Edward sonriéndome de esa manera que hace que toda la sangre suba a mis mejillas, que mi corazón lata como loco y que quieras correr hasta el y besarlo!

Qué demonios estoy pensando? Vamos Bella contrólate, me dije a mi misma.

Al parecer estar tanto tiempo en un espacio tan pequeño hace que piense muchas tonterías, porque o sea en que planeta un dios como el se fijaría en mi? Simple: en ninguno.

Carlisle reviso mi herida y me dijo que era algo sin importancia pero aun así ardió cuando me puso un líquido que ya bien conocía y era para evitar que mi herida se infectara y se cerrara pronto tratando de no dejar cicatriz.

Solo que tenia un pequeño problema y era que cada que estaba nerviosa tenia la manía de morderme el labio y estando cerca de Edward eso era constante así que tendría que aprender a controlarme para evitar lastimarme mas el labio.

Pedí una hamburguesa con queso, una orden de papa y una coca- cola. La verdad es que tenia mucha hambre porque no había comido nada, antes de salir de mi casa mamá hizo el desayuno pero yo en mi berrinche de niña de 5 años no desayune y los caramelos que compre seguían intactos.

Yo simplemente me dedique a devorar mi hamburguesa y escuchaba la platica de Charlie y Carlisle sobre unos proyectos del primero, a pesar de que ambos tenían carreras distintas, es decir, Charlie era empresario y Carlisle era médico, tenían muchas cosas en común y cada que uno hablaba de su trabajo, el otro se veía realmente interesado, hasta me sorprendió ver que Carlisle sabia mucho de la empresa de mi padre.

**-Como sabes tanto de Swan Co.?- **pregunte sin darme cuanta que lo había hecho hasta que las palabras salieron de mi boca.

**-Veo que sigues tan observadora como antes**- respondió Carlisle- **soy dueño de un 20% de las acciones de la empresa.**

Qué? Eso cuando fue? Como es que yo no lo sabia?

**-Qué? Eso cuando fue? Como es que yo no lo sabia?-** y de nuevo hablando sin pensar.

**-Cuando me mude a Seattle Charlie me las ofreció diciéndome que era una buena opción, además que siempre me ha interesado, Emmett recién entro a trabajar ahí, ya que el esta estudiando administración de empresas.**

Y es ahí que ven mi dilema por la carrera que Charlie quiere que estudie, quiere que siga con el negocio familiar, es una tentadora oferta pero la verdad es que no me siento capaz de hacerme cargo, es una responsabilidad tan grande, mi padre dice que puedo que tengo una capacidad para llevar la empresa y que la literatura puedo llevarlo como hobbie.

**-Quien es Emmett?-** pregunte, hasta ahora había pensado en ese nombre y no me sonaba por ningún lado.

**-Mi hermano -** respondió Edward. Edward tiene un hermano?

**-Tienes un hermano?-** que no puedo pensar antes de hablar.

**-si y una hermana-** si sabia que tenia una hermana, Alice creo que se llama

**-Alice**- susurre y de nuevo no pensamos.

**-Si Alice de 17 y Emmett de 22, le falta un año para terminar su carrera pero comenzó a trabajar con Charlie-** me contesto Edward, al juzgar por su cara o mas bien sus expresiones estaba orgulloso de su hermano.

**-Wow, no tenia ni idea-** acepte **- y porque no vino con nosotros?- **pregunte.

**-Porque como te acaba de decir Edward le falta poco para terminar su carrera y en estos momentos esta muy ocupado, el pobre casi no tiene tiempo.**

**-Así es esto Carlisle, recuerda como me la pasaba yo-** le dijo mi padre.

En ese momento mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar, de verdad no me interesaba en absoluto la empresa familiar, yo misma pensé sobre el sacrificio, es que acaso mi familia no lo merecía, mi padre lo merecía todo, tenia que dejar atrás mis inseguridades y pensar lo que en verdad quería hacer. Emmett se ocuparía de las acciones de su familia en la empresa y Edward seria doctor igual que Carlisle, y el parecía orgulloso de sus dos hijos, acaso Charlie no merecía lo mismo, yo soy su única hija, acaso todo el esfuerzo y los sacrificios que hicieron por mi no basta para dejar mi egoísmo a un lado.

Charlie en ningún momento me dijo que no estudiara literatura, simplemente me pedía que pensare mejor las cosas, yo soy la que había asumido que el no quería que estudiara literatura, me pidió que pensara en el futuro, que tan egoísta podía ser y desentenderme de la empresa para dejarla en manos de alguien ajeno a la familia y hacer que todo el esfuerzo de la familia que fuera por la borda.

Wow tenia mucho en que pensar.

Charlie y Carlisle siguieron con su platica sobre la empresa mientras yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que vi como una mano se movía delante de mi.

**-Hey tierra llamando a Bella-** me decía Edward sonriendo que fue lo que me hizo regresar.

**-Lo siento estaba pensando**

**-Si ya me di cuenta-** sonrió, oh dios cuando dejaría de sonreír, y no es que me molestara es que simplemente hacia que sintiera un montón de mariposas en el estomago y olvidara todo y solo me concentrara en el.

¿Empresa? ¿Qué empresa? ¿Quién dijo eso?

**-Y se puede saber en que pensabas?-** pregunto, fingiendo que le interesaba, porque vamos, nada de mi le podría interesar.

**-En la universidad-** conteste en automático.

**-Claro la universidad-** dijo en ese tono que usas cuando no crees lo que te acaban de decir.

**-Bueno en cierta manera si-** me defendí.

**-Quieres caminar, al parecer solo tu y yo hemos terminado-** señalo a nuestros padres que aun les quedaba la mayor parte de su comida en el plato **-además creo que querrán descansar un rato mas porque quedan muchas horas de viaje.**

**-De acuerdo-** acepte, es todo un placer me hubiera gustado contestar.

**-Iremos a dar un paseo mientras terminan de comer-** aviso Edward.

**-De acuerdo-** acepto Carlisle.

**-Cuídala-** pidió mi padre haciendo que de nuevo me sonrojara.

**-Papá-** me queje -**ya no tengo 10 años.**

**-Y qué? Sigues siendo mi princesa-** contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio.

**-Charlie tiene razón-** me dijo **- no te preocupes Charlie yo cuidare de la princesa- **contesto Edward haciendo que mis piernas se hicieran gelatina, que el rubor cubriera mi rostro y que me quisiera lanzar a sus brazos y besarlo hasta quedarme sin aire, pero gracias al cielo una mesa nos separaba y me detenía de hacer alguna tontería.

Edward me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a pararme y salir del restaurant y yo mas que gustosa lo acepte. Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la salida y se sentía tan natural, tan nosotros, como si fuéramos amigos de todo la vida, para nada parecía que lo acabara de conocer hace algunas horas.

Comenzamos a caminar por los alrededores en un muy cómodo silencio, después de unos minutos se detuvo y me miro a los ojos, aun seguimos tomados de la mano.

**-No se que te preocupe, ni que vaya mal, pero si en algo te puedo ayudar siéntete libre para pedírmelo, aunque solo sea escucharte.-** me ofreció- **si lo único que ocupas es caminar y pensar, gustoso te hare compañía –** siguió **-solo quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya de nuevo-** dijo acariciando mi mejilla, su tacto era tan hipnotizante, las mariposas y la corriente regresaron al doble, como iba a soportar un viaje así?

Aww era tan lindo, jamás había conocido a alguien así, ni siquiera Jacob se había comportado así cuando comenzamos a salir.

Edward me transmitía una paz que hasta miedo me daba.

Al ver que no respondía, tomo mi silencio como respuesta por lo que simplemente me sonrió, una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, y jalo mi mano para seguir caminando. El me estaba dando mi espacio para pensar.

Podría confiar en Edward? La respuesta era si, no tenia duda alguna.

Suspire y detuve la marcha de Edward, volteo para verme a los ojos con una visible interrogante.

**-Quiero hablar**

**-Te escucho-** jalo mi mano para seguir con la marcha **-Es bueno caminar cuando se quiere hablar de algo que nos preocupa.**

**-Como sabes que algo te preocupa?, acaso lees mentes?-** bromee

**-Ahora tendré que matarte porque me has descubierto-** siguió mi juego.

**-Oh por favor no me mates, prometo no decir nada y ser tu esclava por lo eternidad- **dije soltándome de su mano para correr y darle sentido a mis palabras.

Sentí que Edward corría detrás de mi, obviamente para el seria muy fácil atraparme pero me dio algo de ventaja por lo que seguí.

**-Lo siento señorita pero no te salvaras de este vampiro con sed de tu sangre- **me atrapo haciendo sonreír como tonta, un vampiro? me abrazo haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran imposiblemente juntos, podía sentir su esculpido pecho, nuestros rostros muy juntos **-aunque lo de la esclavitud eterna es demasiado tentador.-** me regalo esa sonrisa torcida que desde este momento se había convertido en mi favorita.

**-Estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de conservar mi sangre-** dije dramáticamente tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo por estar así, era una sensación que me encantaba. Su cuerpo pegado al mío hacia que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estuvieran al mil y que mi corazón palpitara como loco.

**-Tentador**- susurro cerca de mi rostro, acomodando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja **- de acuerdo dejara que conserves tu sangre a cambio de tu eterna esclavitud.**

Nos separamos solo un poco, los brazos de Edward seguían alrededor de mi cintura y yo estaba mas que feliz. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas.

**-Es un trato-** dije separándome antes de cometer una tontería, le extendí mi brazo para cerrar el trato. Edward se vio decepcionado al momento de que me separe pero se repuso rápidamente y se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa.

**-Nada de saliva o sangre?-** me pregunto.

**-Sangre, saliva?** - pregunte a punto de reír **- cuantos años tenemos ¿10?- **no pude evitar preguntar.

**-No se tu, pero yo tengo 20 recién cumplidos -** 20? Wow se ve mas joven.

**-20? Wow te ves mas joven**- de nuevo hablamos sin pensar**. - yo tengo 17, pronto 18- **conteste feliz, no me gustaba celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero cumplir los 18 me alegraba.

**-18? Wow, te ves mas grande-** se burlo y lo único que logro es que golpeara su duro pecho.

**-Ouch-** se quejo **- pegas como nena-** y de nuevo se burlo de mí.

**-Soy una nena**

**-Cierto-** acepto**- una princesa-** me dijo sonriendo, aww demonios esa sonrisa.

**-Ahora no creas que me he olvidado de la razón del paseo**- me recordó, entrelazando nuestros dedos y retomando el paseo.

**-Cierto-** recordé el motivo de todo, pero es que era tan fácil bromear con Edward, tan fácil ser yo misma y olvidarse de todos y de todo.

**-Hey no quiero que tengas esa carita, si quieres que lo olvidemos y hablar en otra ocasión por mi esta bien, ahí estare-** me aseguro, haciendo que las mariposas aumentaran, podía ser mas tierno?

**-No esta bien, quiero hablarlo, tal vez puedas aconsejarme-** acepte- **ahora una duda, como sabias que estaba preocupada?**

**-Lo puedo leer por tus expresiones-** me aclaro **-la manera en que frunces el ceño, la impaciencia al mover tus manos, la manera en que tratabas de morderte el labio, y digo tratabas porque se que no lo hacías por no lastimarte-** wow, todo eso hacia?

**-Pero como sabes que esa era la razón?**

**-Buena pregunta, no lo se, supongo que lo deduje, me siento como si te conociera de toda la vida-** me confeso**- es extraño lo se, pero...**- no lo deje continuar, puse un dedo sobre su labio para callarlo.

Sus labios se sentían tan suaves bajo mi tacto, como seria sentirlo con mis labios?

**-Lo se, me siento igual-** acepte, Edward beso mi dedo y después tomo mi mano para seguir caminando, no se en que momento habíamos parado. **- No crees que deberíamos regresar? Ya no alejamos bastante.**

**-Si tienes razón-** dimos media vuelta comenzando con el camino de regreso al restaurant, aun con nuestros dedos entrelazados. -**Solo espero que no nos hayan dejado.**

**-No lo creo, crees que Carlisle te abandonaría, en medio de la nada, a ti al hijo prodigo- **bromee.

**-Si tienes razón-** suspiro teatralmente. - lo golpee **-Hey eso porque?**

**-Se suponía que tenias que decir cosas buenas de mi y Charlie**- si tonto lo se.

**-Solo bromeaba**- se defendió- **obvio Charlie no abandonaría a su princesa.**

**-Eso esta mejor-** le dedique una sonrisa, tal vez no era como las suyas, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude.

**-Bueno princesa Swan, la escucho.**

**-Princesa Swan?-** pregunte enarcando una ceja.

**-Si, ahora habla-** me pidió.

Suspire y comencé a platicarle mi pequeño gran problema.

* * *

Què tal? espero que les aiia gustado, me esfoce por terminarlo antes ya que mañana comienzo de nuevo con mis clases, ya avance lo mas que pude con el proximo capitulo y espero publicarlo antes del viernes, tratare lo prometo...

Merezco algon review ? pliis n.n

Hasta el proximo capitulo

Besos!


	4. Sacrificios

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

**

* * *

**

**Sacrificios**

**-Es sobre la universidad-** acepte **-a** **Charlie le gustaría que estudiara Admón. de empresas.**

**-Y a ti te gustaría Literatura, creí que ya lo habías decidido.**

**-¿Como sabes que quiero estudiar literatura?**

**-Carlisle -**claro el le había contado a Carlisle lo que en ese entonces era una idea más en mi cabeza.

**-Si es verdad, aunque en realidad no lo había decidido hasta hoy en la mañana pero hace unos momentos me han hecho dudar- **acepte.

**-¿Quienes?**

**-Carlisle, tú y Emmett.**

**-¿Emmett?-** pregunto extrañado por obvias razones.

**-Si, se que suena tonto pero al ver lo orgulloso que esta Carlisle de ustedes me hecho pensar que me gustaría ver a Charlie igual, es decir, Emmett estudia admón. de empresas, de cierta manera cuidara su patrimonio familiar al entrar a la empresa, y tu seguirás lo pasos de tu padre, ambos cuidando lo que tanto le ha costado construir a Carlisle.-** hice una pausa **-Mientras ya estoy dejando que el esfuerzo de mi padre se vaya por la borda por una carrera y un sueño que posiblemente no me lleve a nada, me entiendes?**

**-Sinceramente no!, yo creo que todos debemos ir tras nuestros sueños, eso es lo que le da sentido a la vida, Emmett y yo solo hemos tenido suerte que nuestros sueños se conecten con el camino de Carlisle.**

**-Se que tienes razón, pero no quiero defraudar a mi padre-** acepte deteniéndome bajando la mirada, jamás le había dicho esto a alguien, era mi secreto.

**-Bella-** me hablo Edward **-Bella mírame-** me pidió con voz dulce, al no hacer lo que me pedía poso sus dedos en mi mentón haciendo que levantara mi rostro y lo viera al rostro. **-Bella, tú no defraudaras a nadie, solo a ti misma sino sigues tus sueños.**

Edward tenía razón, solo me defraudaría a mi misma al no hacer lo que yo quería, pero aun así esto no me hacía sentir bien, algo no estaba bien.

-**Lo sé, pero aun así no me siento bien con mi decisión.**

**-Eso quiere decir que aun no estás segura, aun tienes una semana para pensarlo.**

Es verdad aun me quedaba tiempo para matricularme, lo que si era un hecho en estos momentos era que iría a Dartmouth y a estas alturas no sabía si el chico de ojos verdes que estaba frente a mi tenía que ver con esa decisión.

**-Si tengo que pensarlo, es demasiado frustrante ¿sabes?**

**-Te entiendo, yo me sentía igual antes de matricularme, aunque tú no lo creas medicina no era mi única opción!**

**-¿Enserio?-** pregunte sorprendida

**-Si, yo quería estudiar música, es algo que me apasiona, pero sabía que de eso no podía vivir pero aun así no lo he dejado, a pesar de no ser un músico exitoso me siento satisfecho por la decisión que tome-** me confeso, quien lo diría Edward músico?

**-¿Qué instrumento tocas?-** no pude evitar preguntara.

**-El piano-** contesto con sonrisa en el rostro, se notaba que era algo que de verdad le apasiona.

**-¿Como fue que te decidiste? Porque sinceramente parece una contradicción.**

**-Tienes razón, con lo que he dicho parece como si haya renunciado a mi sueño de ser músico para estudiar medicina-** asentí **- pero aunque no lo parezca no es así.**

**-¿Como?**

**-Al principio creí lo mismo, pero no lo es, es verdad que al principio fue frustrante como tú mismo me lo has dicho, no saber que decidir pero tenía que decidir, a algo tenía que dedicarme, así me convirtiera en un exitoso o fracasado músico o ser un excelente neurocirujano o un mediocre medico general, aun que claro eso de fracasado y mediocre nunca fue una opción. El punto es que no pensaba ser un mantenido, así que valore mis opciones, tengo mis ambiciones en la vida así que puse en una balanza: medicina y música, no me decidí por la música como ya sabes pero fue porque simplemente no me veía dando conciertos o componiendo, no, yo quería ayudar a la gente, quería curar a los enfermos, eso es lo que yo quería, y así fue como conseguí mi respuesta.** -concluyo, yo no podía imaginarme a Edward dando un concierto, aunque era sexy la idea, me gustaba más la imagen de Edward con su bata de doctor.

**-Yo no me veo firmando libros, ni en una gira promoviendo mis libros, solo quiero escribir, de pequeña me imaginaba en una oficina como la de mi padre, trabajando en la empresa-** acepte

**-Ahí tienes tu respuesta! -** me sonrió haciendo que todo tuviera sentido.  
De cierta manera en el fondo yo sabía que quería eso, pero mi orgullo de alguna manera no me dejaba admitirlo.

**-Tienes razón**- acepte **-gracias por todo-** dije deteniendo nuestro andar, solo dábamos vueltas para no alejarnos tanto.

**-No tienes nada que agradecer, ya sabes cuando quieras**- me guiño el ojo.  
Me puse de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, el solo me rodeo con sus brazos para abrazarme, quien se podría quejar? Yo no.

**-Tendré que escucharte y aconsejarte más seguido si así me agradecerás**- dijo besando mis cabellos.

Todo se sentía bien, todo parecía correcto. Me sentía segura.

Nos separamos pero nunca separamos nuestras manos y seguimos caminando en círculos en el lugar.

**-No creas que se me ha olvidado el trato eh, tu sangre por tu esclavitud-** susurro a mi oído haciendo que miles de escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo a la vez que mi mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la cercanía

**.-Yo no quiero que lo olvides-** confesé haciendo que el color de mis mejillas se intensificara.

Justo en ese momento Carlisle y Charlie salieron del restaurante para dirigirse hacia nosotros.

**-¿Qué tal el paseo?-** pregunto Carlisle

**-Interesante-** contesto Edward, dándome una cómplice sonrisa, la cual yo le correspondí.

**-Bien es hora de irnos porque si no dudo que lleguemos a L.A. **

**-De acuerdo-** dijo Carlisle que se dirigió al lado del piloto, yo solo me le quede viendo **-Tu padre necesita descansar-** contesto mi pregunta mental.  
Edward me dirigió al carro y me abrió la puerta para que me subiera... Un perfecto caballero.

Continuamos con el viaje. Sentía que llevaba años dentro del auto, pero solo llevábamos pocas horas, como unas 5 hrs aproximadamente, pero está bien, me sentía bien y con Edward todo era mejor.

**-Charlie-** solo le llamaba a Charlie directamente por su nombre cuando lo que tenía que decirle era serio, obviamente a él no le gustaba pero sabía de qué iba.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto volteando hacia mí, sabía que no era lugar indicado pero tenía que darle a conocer mi decisión.

**-He decidido sobre la Universidad.**

**-Bella no creo que sea el lugar-** me dijo creyendo que esto nos haría discutir como lo habíamos viniendo haciendo desde que me mande mis solicitudes a la Universidad.

**-Lo sé, pero solo quiero que estés enterado.**

**-De acuerdo-** dijo rindiéndose.

**-Mañana me matriculare en Dartmouth-** claro eso el ya lo sabía. **-Estudiare Admón. De empresas- **dije finalmente haciendo que mi padre sonriera de una manera que tenía mucho que no lo hacía, haciendo que me sintiera mejor con mi decisión. **-Pero seguiré con mis talleres de literatura-** aclare.

**-Eso me parece perfecto-** contesto Charlie.

**-¿Administración de empresas?-** pregunto Carlisle

**-Si-** conteste mirando a Edward que con sola mirada sabia que él estaba ahí conmigo apoyándome.

**-Pues felicidades.**

**-Gracias.**

Se sentía bien esta decisión, me gustaba la sensación que me daba ver a mi padre con esa gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero se sentía mejor estar segura de la decisión que ya había tomado, de saber que no toda tendría que ser a base de sacrifico como creía que sería si tenía que decidir por este camino para seguir con mi vida.

**-Bella, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?-** pregunto mi padre.

-**Uhm, en realidad se lo que eso significa para mí pero ignoro a que te refieres tu con que significa- **contesta tratando de explicarme.

**-Significa que tienes que preparar todo, en especial en donde vas vivir, quieres quedarte en las instalaciones o ¿prefieres que te compre un departamento?-** definitivamente no había pensado en eso.

**-No había pensado en eso-** admití.

**-En el edifico donde vive Edward existen departamentos disponibles, están cerca de la Universidad y tiene muchos lugares cerca, y espaciosos.-** intervino Carlisle.

**-Creo que eso suena bien-** más que bien, es decir, vivir cerca de Edward... Omg* viviría cerca de Edward es como un sueño hecho realidad, ya pues exagere un poquitín, ok mucho, pero dios santo es Edward Sexy Cullen el dios de los dioses. Wow necesito controlarme.

**-Si quieres Bella puedo pedirle al dueño que me mande fotos para que lo puedas ver y si te gusta pues apartarlo por así decirlo-** se ofreció Edward.

**-Claro, ¿qué dices papá?**

**-Me parece bien así minino conocerás a alguien allá y no te sentirás sola- **buen punto, no había pensado en eso.

En ese momento Edward llamo a un tal James y le pidió las fotos y todos los datos, así que supongo que James es el dueño.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a Olympia donde pasaríamos nuestra primera noche, ya conocía la ciudad y no me llamaba mucho la atención, así que preferí poner atención en la conversación sobre la empresa que mantenían Charlie y Carlisle donde de vez en cuando Edward hacia algún comentario y mi padre me preguntaba que pensaba al respecto, la verdad es que no sabía mucho pero quería aprender.

Llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, una habitación para cada uno... Lo sé, una exageración pero dadas las circunstancias de ser 3 hombres y una mujer creo que era lo mejor y me guardaría mis opiniones.

Algo que me llamo la atención fue el gran piano de cola que estaba en el área del lobby, y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue la imagen de Edward sentado ahí tan guapo como siempre y tocándome alguna canción.

**-Prometo que pronto te tocare...-** ¿qué? **-una canción-** completo Edward a mi oído, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento se me había acercado, lo único que se es que la primera parte de la oración había hecho estragos en mi persona, mi cuerpo deseaba fervientemente que así fuera, quería sentirme cerca de Edward de todas las maneras posibles.

**-Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación que queda en el mismo piso que la mía- **entrelazo nuestros dedos mientras seguíamos a un trabajador del hotel que traía nuestras maletas.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tu habitación y la mía quedan en el mismo pido, ¿que suerte no**?- sonrió torcidamente.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, dios Isabella compórtate o pensaras que tienes afectado el cerebro.

Subimos al elevador y llegamos al piso 6 donde se abrió de nuevos las puertas de este y seguimos de nuevo al muchacho hasta que paso en frente de una puerta con el numera 606.

**-Esta en la habitación de la señorita-** explico abriendo la puerta donde se paso a dejar mi maleta, salió y abrió la puerta de enfrente a la de mi habitación **- y esta es su habitación señor-** se dirigió a Edward, el muchacho hizo lo mismo de hace rato, se metió a la habitación de Edward a dejar su maleta **-¿se les ofrece algo más?- **pregunto.

**-¿Bella?-** me pregunto Edward, yo solo negué con un movimiento de cabeza -**No gracias estamos bien**.- El muchacho se retiro dejando ahí a la mitad del pasillo.  
Yo seguía aturdida por lo que me había dicho Edward. Brillante.

**-Sera mejor que pases para que te refresques y descanses un momento- sugirió** Edward a lo que yo solo asentí y me metí a mi habitación.

Era una habitación amplia para una sola persona, en medio se encontraba una gran cama con una mesita de noche a un lado, había un gran ventanal con una vista a la ciudad, de noche supongo que sería una linda vista. Había un sillón grande negro de cuero y una mesa a un lado con 2 sillas, en frente de la cama había un televisor de plasma. A la derecha había una puerta, supongo que sería el baño, así que tome mi maleta para dejarla sobre la cama y sacar mi neceser y un cambio de ropa.

Antes de meterme al baño mi celular sonó.

**-Hola-** conteste sin mirar quien era.

**-Bells-** contesto mi padre al otro lado de la línea.

**-¿Que pasa papá?**

**-Solo quería avisarte de Carlisle y yo iremos a un bar a ver el partido- **claro cómo olvidar la afición que tenía mi padre hacia los deportes.

**-¿Edward también ira?-** pregunte antes pensar.

**-¿Edward?-** pregunto extrañado, claro a mí que me importa lo que haga Edward. -**No, le dijo a Carlisle que prefería quedarse en su habitación pero que después iría a dar un paseo.**

**-Oh-** fue lo único que pude contestas

**-Mañana nos veremos para desayunar a las 9 para después seguir con el viaje.**

**-De acuerdo papa, entonces hasta mañana será, diviértete.**

**-Ok cariño te quiero.**

**-Yo a ti pa**- este era de esa raras veces donde mi padre y yo hablábamos de nuestros sentimientos, tanto el y yo somos más reservados para esto, en cuanto a nuestra relación de padre e hija se trata.

Deje mi celular en la cama y me metí al baño, pensar en Edward me hacía sentir acalorada, se quita la ropa y me metí a la ducha dejando que el agua tibia relajara mis músculos tensos por todo lo que había pasado hoy: por mi decisión de la Universidad, por mi nueva amistad con Edward y sobre todo por lo confundida que estaba, y fue con eso que me di cuenta que durante todo el día fueron muy pocas las veces en que había pensado en Jacob, tan pocas que las podía contar con los dedos de mi mano y lo peor es que no eran pensamientos de amor o cariño.  
Definitivamente ya no sentía lo mismo por él, cerré los ojos tratando de recordar su rostro y pensar en lo que realmente lo que sentía, pero la imagen de mi novio fue reemplazada rápidamente por la de un ojiverde, que hacía que mi corazón de acelerara cuando lo tenía cerca, que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando me tocaba y deslumbraba con solo una de sus sonrisas.  
Salí de la ducha más relajada, no totalmente pero si mejor, me puse unos jeans justos a la cadera y una blusa azul palabra de honor y mis inseparables converse, no me quedaría aquí encerrada, había decidido salir a dar un pasea y ir a cenar a algún lugar. Me maquille un poco: delineador de ojos negros y un poco de brillo en los labios, ya que el rubor no era necesario.

Me estaba cepillando el pelo cuando tocaron a mi habitación, sabía perfectamente quien era así que me apresure a abrir.

**-Hey!-** saludo **- pero que guapa-** dijo guiñándome un ojo.

**-Gracias-** conteste en un susurro y es que me había quedado sin palabras, porque delante de mi estaba Edward más guapo, eso podría ser posible? Siii, si era posible. Traía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul como la mía con los tres primeros botones desabrochados dejando a la vista su esculpido pecho, como deseaba poder pasear mis dedos por ahí, subí un poco mas mi vista para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes y su cabello se veía sexy, aun estaba húmedo por lo que puedo deducir que se baño y estaba despeinado como hace una horas, pero así era perfecto, salí de mi ensoñación cuando se aclaro la garganta para llamar mi atención, se había dado cuenta que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

**-¿Quieres pasar?**

**-En realidad solo vine a preguntar si quería ir a dar un pasea conmigo y después podríamos ir a cenar, ¿que dices?-** eso era más que genial.

**-Genial-** le conteste **- solo deja voy por mi celular y la llave.**

**-De acuerdo-** me metí al cuarto buscando mi celular, lo vi en la cama, al ver la pantalla vi que tenia 3 llamadas perdida de Jacob pero luego le llamaría, tome la llave que estaba en el tocador y salí para encontrarme con Edward, cerré la habitación y entrelazo nuestros dedos para empezar a caminar.

Este día no podía ser mejor.

*OMG= oh my god

* * *

Bueno se que prometi subir el viernes, pero me fue imposible, he tenido mucha tarea y mil cosas por hacer, termine de escribir el capítulo ayer pero apenas ahorita que tengo chance de subirlo; así que espero que les guste.

Besos!

¿Reviews? Pliis! n_n

**Capitulo 4**


	5. De paseo por la ciudad

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si.

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
De paseo por la ciudad**

**-¿Y a donde vamos?-** le pregunte al ojiverde cuyos dedos iban entrelazados con los míos.

**-¿A dónde quieres ir**?- pregunto parándonos a la mitad de la banqueta haciendo que varias personas tuvieran que pasar por un lado.

**-Edward estamos estorbando-** le dije algo avergonzada por las feas miradas que nos lanzaban por estar ahí a la mitad estorbando.

**-No importa, primero esta lo que tú quieras**- aww tierno.

**-Pues el paseo que me dijiste está bien, me agrada la idea, aunque siendo sincera casi no me gusta la ciudad así que... -** deje incompleta mi frase encogiéndome de hombros.

**-Uhm-** elevo su mano desocupada para posar sus dedos bajo su barbilla dando a entender que estaba pensando, se veía sexy. -Ya lo tengo, te llevare a un lugar que hare que ames esta ciudad.

**-Lo dudo pero vamos-** pero contigo cualquier lugar es hermoso complete en el interior.

**-Eso suena a reto, así que acepto.-** yo solo le sonreír.

Caminos tomados de la mano por unos 30 minutos, la ciudad a su lado parecía mucho más hermosa, más interesante, sip definitivamente ya estaba perdiendo la cordura. Era cerca de la hora del crepúsculo, mi momento favorito del día definitivamente, porque era como si viera desde otra perspectiva la vida, como si observando ese espectáculo de la naturaleza pudiera resolver todos mis problemas.

**-Un dólar por tus pensamientos-** dijo Edward sacándome de estos.

**-¿Tan poco valen?-** bromee.

**-Es todo lo que tengo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón**- acepto.

**-¿Y cómo pretendes invitarme a cenar?**

**-Pues pensaba llegar a un cajero o simplemente pagar con tarjeta-** contesto encogiendo se hombros tratando de restarle importancia **-entonces ¿aceptas el dólar?  
**  
**-Solo pensaba en que ya casi es la hora del crepúsculo.**

**-Lo sé, es mi hora favorita del día-** ¿qué?

**-La mía también**- en ese momento nos detuvimos y nos miramos a los ojos. Estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja felices, solo disfrutando del momento, pero nada dura para siempre y fuimos interrumpidos por una pareja de ancianos.  
**-Disculpen jovencitos-** nos hablo una linda anciana.

**-Dígame señora-** contesto caballerosamente pero no sin antes regalarme una deslumbrante sonrisa.

**-Podrían tomarnos una foto-** dijo señalando a al anciano a su lado y a ella.

**-Claro será un placer-** acepto Edward tomando la cámara que le extendía la ancianita.

**-Gracias-** se fue con el anciano y se colocaron a unos metros de distancia, justo delante de un edificio. Le hizo una señal a Edward y este tomo la fotografía, después ellos se acercaron de nuevo a donde estábamos y Edward le regreso la cámara -De nuevo gracias.

**-Cuando quieran.**

**-Por cierto hacen una linda pareja, ¿no crees Frank?-** ¿pareja Edward y yo?

**-Si cariño, una hermosa pareja-** nos miro con ternura.

**-Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando teníamos si edad**.

**- Con esa mirada de enamorados-** enamorados Edward y yo? Así lo veía yo?

**-Uhm él y yo no... -** comencé a explicarles pero por algún motivo desconocido para mí no pude continuar. Todo esto era nuevo para mí y cierta parte de mi quería que lo que ellos decían fuera verdad**. -somos muy felices-** complete.

**-Muy felices**- me apoyo Edward.

**-Oh mira Frank, son tan tiernos.**  
**  
-Bueno muchachos...**

**-Mi nombre es Edward y ella el Bella-** nos presento.

**-Yo soy Frank y ella es mi linda esposa Claire.**

**-Mucho gusto-** acepte.

**-El gusto es nuestro, no todos los días podemos encontramos con parejas como ustedes**.- nos dijo Claire.

**-Bueno ya no los molestamos, nos vemos chicos y sean felices-** nos dijo Frank.

**-No es ninguna molestia, al contrario fue todo un placer-** extendió su mano para despedirse de Frank y después tomo la mano de Claire y la beso, ¿es qué este hombre no tiene ningún defecto?

**-Hasta pronto-** dije yo haciendo lo mismo, excepto lo de besar la mano de Claire.

**-Eres hermosa, toda una muñequita -** me dijo Claire.

**-Gracias-** conteste sonrojándome, después de eso Frank y Claire se fueron dejándome roja.

**-¿Por qué te avergüenzas?-** pregunto Edward.

**-No estoy acostumbrada a que me hagan cumplidos-** acepte.

**-¿En serio?-** pregunto un Edward incrédulo **-¿Ni tu novio? -** para esa pregunta su rostro cambio a uno inexpresivo.

**-Eh no, con Jacob es diferente, es decir, el me ha dicho que soy hermosa-** dije sarcástica. -**Pero nadie más me lo dice a menos que no sea mi familia.  
**  
**-¿Por qué el sarcasmo?**

**-¿Es obvio no?**

**-No, no es obvio.**

**-Pues porque...mírame**- dije señalándome.

**-Te miro-** recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara como a mil veces peor. -**Pero no entiendo-** es que acaso estaba ciego y yo nunca me di cuenta, porque solo así no se daría cuenta de lo obvio o estaba jugando conmigo.

**-Pues que no soy para nada bonita-** admití en un susurro bajando la mirada.

**-Bella-** el me llamo pero yo no quería verlo, me moría de vergüenza. **-Vamos Bella no me escondas esa linda cara tuya- **acaso estaba jugando conmigo? -Bella- Sentía sus pasos acercarse a mí. -**Bella-** yo simplemente ya no podía verlo a los ojos, tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta de que yo no valía su tiempo **-Bella por favor-** se escuchaba desesperado, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta que sentí que las en mi boca, genial ahora me vería peor con el maquillaje corrido.

**-Edward déjame**- dije fríamente.

**-No! -** contesto decidido.

**-Por favor-** le suplique.

**-No Bella, quiero saber que pasa- dijo** tomando mi mentón haciendo que alzara la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraran. **-No te entiendo, tú eres una mujer hermosa, diferente a todas las que he conocido, con una personalidad que me intriga, así que no te entiendo.  
**  
**-Deja de burlarte de mí-** desvíe la mirada, en estos momentos la ciudad me parecía muy interesante.

**-No me burló, de verdad eres hermosa es solo que no te ves con claridad-** limpio con sus suaves dedos las lágrimas que corrían por mi mejilla, su tacto era una delicia. **-Anda que todavía te tengo que llevar a ese lugar que hará que ames la ciudad.-** beso mi mejilla y entrelazo de nuevo nuestros dedos y me jaló para que comenzara a caminar haciendo que riera por su impaciencia. **-Esa es la Bella que yo quiero ver.  
**  
No pude evitar tocar mi mejilla durante todo el camino, aun sentía sus labios sobre mi mejilla haciendo que me ruborizara mas, si es que eso era posible.

No se cuanto tiempo caminamos, pero no me importaba, siempre y cuando estuviera con Edward, el hacía que todo fue más fácil Después de un buen rato Edward me hizo parar frente a un ¿parque?.

Y era un parque común y corriente, era un parque precioso, transmitía paz, había árboles por todos lados, niños corriendo sin cesar a pesar de la hora, había columpios, bicicletas para dos personas, ¿venados? ¿Qué tipo de parque tiene venados sueltos?

**-¿Esos son venados? **

**-Sip, por eso me gusta este lugar.**

**-Ya veo!**

**-Y ¿qué te parece?-** supongo que quería saber si amaría este lugar, era un lugar agradable, tenía su propia esencia, todo parecía como de otro lugar, esos árboles en mi vida los había visto.

**-Me encanta!** - ¿qué? ¿Yo dije eso? Solo hasta decir las palabras no me había dado cuenta de la verdad y es que si me encantaba el lugar.

**-Te lo dije-** dijo regalándome esa sonrisa que me hacia derretirme. **-Vamos-** me jalo para entrar al lugar.

**-Edward-** lo llame tímidamente viendo a través de mis pestañas.

**-Dime princesa-** uh ¿princesa? No importa.

**-¿Podemos ir a los columpios?-** desde pequeña tenía esa extraña afición por los columpios, me encanta sentarme y que Charlie me empujara para poder sentir el aire en el rostro, esa sensación de volar y sentirme libre.

**-Lo que tú quieras**- dijo para después arrastrarme al área de los columpios.

Estuvimos en los columpios un buen rato, después fuimos a pasear por el parque en bicicleta, y por ultimo le dimos de comer a los venados, todo era perfecto hasta que mi estómago decidió intervenir.

**-Parece que alguien tiene hambre**- se burló Edward haciendo que me sonrojara, que raro ¿verdad?

**-Algo-** acepte.

**-De acuerdo, será mejor que ya nos vayamos a cenar.**

Salimos del parque y tomamos un taxi para llegar más rápido porque al parecer mi estómago no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Llegamos a un lindo restaurante de comida italiana, de solo pensarlo se me hizo agua en la boca, la comida italiana era mi favorita.

Nos bajamos del taxi y nos dirigimos al restaurante tomados de la mano, yo estaba hambrienta. Nos recibió una muchacha bastante guapa, que en cuanto vio a Edward nos despego su mirada de él, pero a esta que se creía, ni porque íbamos tomados de la mano podía ser menos descarada.

**-Buena noches, bienvenidos al Restaurante La Bella Italia, mi nombre es Jessica y seré su anfitriona esta noche, por favor síganme-** le sonrió descaradamente a Edward, pero él no parecía notarla.

Nos llevo a una mesa ubicada prácticamente en el centro del lugar, estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Edward me detuvo.

**-Tendrá un mesa mas uhm, ¿privada**?- pregunto este, y le hablo de usted? Wuu

**-Claro, síganme-** dijo de mala gana.

Nos llevo a una mesa en la esquina de restaurante, casi no había gente en esta área, pero era perfecto pero lo que no entendía era el porqué de que estuviéramos tan retirados.

Sera que Edward tiene amigos aquí y no quiere que lo vean conmigo... Daa Bella eso es obvio porque obviamente no te creíste todo eso de que eres hermosa y bla bla bla ¿o sí? El solo quería quedar bien, pero no se expondría para que te vieran con él... Estúpido subconsciente.

Edward retiro mi silla para que yo me sentara como el perfecto caballero que ha demostrado ser.

**-Gracias  
**  
**-No hay de que -** sonrió torcidamente.

**-En unos minutos vendrá su mesera-** nos dijo Jessica para después retirarse.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada, yo solo me dedique a observar el restaurante, era muy lindo y era mi favorito, en Port Ángeles había otro pero muy pocas veces llegue a ir porque a Jacob no le gustaba y con mis padres salía muy poco.

**-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Lauren y seré su mesera por esta noche-** dijo mientras nos entregaba el menú. **-Desean algo de beber?-** pregunto dirigiéndose solamente a Edward, agh esta era peor que Jessica.

**-¿Bella?-** me pregunto Edward.

**-Una coca cola está bien.**  
**  
-Entonces que sean dos coca cola-** dijo mirándome a mí.

**-Enseguida se las traigo-** dijo en tono molesto porque Edward ni la miro... Tomate esta güera oxigenada.

Después de uno minutos llego Lauren con nuestros refrescos.

**-Están listos para ordenar-** pregunto, pero antes de que Edward respondiera yo conteste.

**-Unos ravioles por favor.**

**-Que sean dos por favor.**

La mesera güera oxigenada Lauren se retiro dejándonos a Edward y a mí en silencio, y este silencio no me gustaba era incómodo.

**-Me gustaría saber que pasa por esa hermosa cabecita tuya en estos momentos-** dijo Edward.

**-Pues creo que lo sabrías si pudieras leer mi mente**- conteste secamente.

**-De acuerdo-** contesto él.

Después de eso el silencio volvió a reinar en nuestra mesa, o sea que se supone que debo de hacer? El ha sido genial conmigo desde que lo conocí hace... Oh por dios lo conocí hoy en la mañana, y yo juraba que habían pasado días... Bueno total la cosa es que el ha sido genial y yo lo único que hago es dudar de sus buenas intenciones y portarme grosera... Eres increíble Swan.

**-Lo siento, no fue mi intención ser grosera-** me disculpe.

**-Hey no hay problema, yo no me he quejado.**

**-Lo sé pero aun así quería disculparme porque no te mereces mi comportamiento.**

**-Ya no importa, mejor olvidemos eso y platícame de ti.**  
**-¿De mi?**  
**-Si de ti.**

**-Pues mi vida no es tan interesante como supongo que será la tuya.**

**-No lo creo, así que te escucho.**

**-Bueno ya sabes nací en Forks, y he vivido ahí toda mi vida, ahí fui al colegio y al instituto, tengo novio y se llama Jacob, mi mejor amiga se llama Ángela y bueno me gusta leer.**

**-¿Es por eso que ya te quieres ir a la Universidad?**

**-Uhm sí, quiero salir de ese lugar en cuanto pueda, me es bastante difícil vivir así, quiero hacer cosas importantes, algo que marque mi vida, ¿me entiendes?**

**-Si, eso por eso que preferí estudiar fuera!**

**-Ojalá que hubiera hecho lo mismo.**

La plática fue interrumpida por nuestra mesera Lauren zorra güera oxigenada... Uh me gusta como suena. Dejo mi plato y después se inclino de mas para dejar el plato de Edward y así el vería su escote, pero él jamás aparto su mirada de la mía sonriéndome. Lauren zorra güera oxigenada se fue algo triste, aww pobre.

**-Eres malo Cullen-** lo acuse.

**-¿Malo?**

**-Crees que puedes ir deslumbrando a todo el mundo, como a Lauren y después ignorarla. Eso es cruel.-** bromee.

**-¿Deslumbrar?-**pregunto arqueando una ceja.

**-Sip, constantemente**- dije para después meter un raviol a mi boca. Uhm delicioso.

**-¿Te deslumbro a ti?- **¿que? Dios claro que me deslumbra, es más que obvio.

**-Constantemente-** acepte sonrojándome como por milésima vez en el día.

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sip-** acepte bajando la mirada.

**-Eso es genial-** sonrió engreídamente **–es bueno saberlo.**

**-Supongo que después de esto tendré que bajarle dos rayitas a tu ego.**

**-Mi ego está bien-** después de eso nos dedicamos a comer y platicamos cosas triviales.

**-¿Quieres algo más?-** me pregunto al terminar de comer.

**-No gracias, estoy bien-** la verdad es que ya no me cabía nada más.

**-De acuerdo-** Edward le llamo a Lauren y le pidió la cuenta, ella se vio muy decepcionada al ver que él no le hacía caso... De nuevo.

**-Bien, vámonos princesa-** me extendió la mano para tomar la mía y yo gustosa la tome.

**-Vámonos-** salimos del restaurant tomados de la mano y le sonreí abiertamente a Lauren y Jessica, me sentía poderosa con un hombre como Edward de mi mano.

Al salir había descendido un poco la temperatura pero aun soportable y era agradable. Caminamos un par de cuadras solo disfrutando, en mi caso de su compañía.

**-Cuéntame de tu relación con Jacob-** ¿qué?

**-¿Qué quieres saber?**  
**  
-No lo sé, qué tal si empiezas por cuanto tienen juntos? O ¿desde cuándo que lo conoces**?

**-Pues lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, Jacob es hijo de Billy Black, un amigo de papá, su compañero de pesca, así que bueno Jacob y yo somos amigos desde entonces, y somos novios hace 2 años.  
**  
**-¿Dos años? Wow, es mucho tiempo, entonces ¿van muy en serio?**

**-¿en serio? ¿Cómo?**

-**Pues ya sabes, casarse y todo eso.**

**-¿Casarme? ¿A los 17 años? Estás loco.**

**-Nooo claro que no decía que ya, es decir, ya que termines tu carrera y todo.**

**-La verdad es que no lo he pensado, es decir, ¿Jacob y yo casados**?- jamás había pensado en eso

**-Pues sí, ¿no es la ilusión de toda mujer?**

**-No de todas-** corregí.  
**  
-Pero claro se me olvidaba que hablaba con Bella Swan-** dijo en voz baja.

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-Pues tan sencillo que no eres como las otras mujeres que yo he conocido.**

**-¿Para bien o para mal?**

**-Para bien... Eres genial**- ¿Yo Bella Swan genial? Y lo dijo Edward Cullen...

Wuuu yo Bella Swan soy genial, eso se sintió bien. Si no fuera porque Edward esta a un lado mío me pondría a brincar y gritar como loca pero de felicidad.

**-Gracias-** contesté sonrojándome un poco por el cumplido de Edward.

**-Entonces, si no tienes planeado casarte, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con él?**

**-Pues esta separación sería como la prueba de fuego para nuestra relación, ya sabes la distancia y todo esto.**

**-¿Él no irá a la Universidad contigo?-** preguntó algo sorprendido.

**-¿Jacob a la Universidad? Wow pagaría por ver eso-** me puse a reír como loca, eso era algo que sobrepasaba, pero poco a poco me fui tranquilizando, Edward me veía sin entender **-¿hablabas en serio?-** dije ya más tranquila.

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Jacob es de ese tipo de personas alérgico a la escuela, así que entrar a la Universidad sería algo muy raro.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sip.**

**-Entonces que piensa hacer de su vida.**

**-Uhm quiere abrir tu taller mecánico, es bueno con los autos, supongo que para él eso es un gran futuro.**

**-¿Pero para ti no?**

**-No, yo quiero ser alguien en la vida, supongo que lo de Jacob será lindo mientras dure, pero yo no me veo a los 30 en una casa sin hacer nada más que cuidar niños en un pueblo pequeño esperando a mi esposo mecánico.- **eso sería como un fracaso para mí.

**-Serás alguien importante-** dijo Edward muy seguro **-¿Lo amas?-**pregunto de repente.

**-Lo quiero-** conteste segura.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

**-Bueno basta de mi, cuéntame de ti-** quería saber todo de Edward.

**-Pues ya saber estudio medicina en Dartmouth y soy feliz por eso, he estudiado toda mi vida en el extranjero, en Londres.  
**  
**-¿En serio? Ya sabía yo que tenías un acento extraño.-** y sexy dije para mí.

**-Extraño-** dijo acentuando mas su acento haciendo que dejara de respirar, eso era demasiado sexy para mí. **-Hey Bella respira-** que vergüenza, se dio cuenta **-¿estás bien?**

**-Si, es que creo que ya estoy algo cansada-** mentí, solo esperaba que me creyera porque para mentiras era un asco.

**-¿Segura?**

**-Si, ¿podemos irnos ya?**

**-Claro-** después de eso paro un taxi y nos fuimos al hotel, al llegar me acompaño a mi habitación.

**-¿Gustas pasar?-** le ofrecí.

**-Creí que estabas cansada**- dijo sonriéndome, ups creo que no mentí muy bien

**-Si pero estaremos sentadas y descansare.-** dije inocentemente.

**-De acuerdo, solo por un momento que mañana tenemos un día bastante largo.**  
**  
-Ni que lo digas…**

**

* * *

**

Por fin pude subir este capi, ya lo tenía escrito solo hacía falta acomodar algunas cosillas pero ya esta listo, asi que ¿ qué les parece?

No se cuando subire el proximo porque les cuento... ayer nacio mi hermanita, sip una bebe en la familia y soy feliz, raro todo pero soy feliz porque ella es hermosa hermosa, así que ese es el motivo aparte de que la escuela me absorve mucho tiempo, la semana pasada solo llegaba a mi casa a dormir, estresante lo sé.

¿Parte favorita?

¿Alguna idea? Todas las sugerencias son recibidas y buscaría la manera de adaptarlas.

¿Reviews?


	6. Tropiezo

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertencen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Tropiezo**

Estaba cansada, tenía mucho sueño, simplemente no me quería levantar quería dormir un poco más, pero la cosa que había por despertador no se callaba haciendo que mis nervios estuvieran de punta.

Apague el despertador y me levante para poder darme un ducha para despertarme bien, sabía que podría seguir durmiendo en el auto aunque sería algo incómodo, pero prefería platicar con Edward que dormir, definitivamente era mucho más interesante.

Salí de la cama para dirigirme a la ducha, el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo me relajaba, mis músculos agarrotados lo agradecían. Mi ducha duro un poco más de lo que había pensado por lo que me quedaba poco tiempo para cambiarme y arreglarme ya que mi padre me había dicho que a las 9 y a él le gustaba la puntualidad.

Me puse unos jeans a la cadera y una blusa sin mangas negra junto con mis inseparables converse, una chaqueta por si estaba fresco, la moda no era lo mío, lo mío era estar cómoda, cepille mi cabello, algo de delineador negro en mis ojos y ya estaba lista.

Guarde todas mis cosas en la maleta, metí la ropa sucia en una bolsa y la guarde en la maleta, tendré que recordar que en la próxima parada deberé de buscar una lavandería, mi padre no se opondrá, si fuere Renee me diría que la regalará la ropa y comprara más.

Tome mi neceser después de haber guardado todo y lo metí a la maleta, una vez que ya terminé tome mi celular y mi Ipod en mi bolso y espere a Edward, en la noche me había preguntado si nos íbamos juntos a desayunar y yo feliz acepte... Pero siendo sinceras ¿quién se negaría? Porque yo no.

Tal y como me había dicho estuvo puntual a las 8:45 tocando la puerta de mi habitación para irnos con nuestros padres. Ansiosa fui a abrir la puerta para encontrarme a un dios, era Edward con unos jeans oscuros algo pegados a sus perfectas piernas y dios no me quiero imaginar cómo se vería su trasero en ese pantalón, una playera blanca que dejaba que sus músculos se notaran haciendo que babeara, y su cabello húmedo al igual que el mío, suponía que se acababa de bañar como yo, solo de imaginarme a Edward desnudo me hacia querer saltarle encima... vamos Bella respira.

**-Que guapa**- dijo besando mi mejilla. Edward me dijo guapa ahh ya pues tranquila.

**-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo-** admití sonrojándome, el solo me sonrió como solo él sabe.

**-Gracias, ¿estás lista para irnos?-** pregunto tomando mi maleta.

**-Sip, yo llevo mi maleta no te preocupes, además no puedes con todo.- No** iba a dejar que llevara mi maleta, es decir, traía la suya, su mochila y aparte quería llevarse la mía, no dudaba que pudiera con todo pero no lo iba a permitir.

**-Bella claro que si puedo-** contesto con una sonrisa arrogante, a lo que yo lo mire feo**- vale de acuerdo, tu llévate mi mochila y yo las maletas, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Está bien.**

Bajamos al estacionamiento para dejar nuestras cosas de una vez para después subir a desayunar con nuestros padres.

El desayuno paso tranquilamente, les contamos que hicimos en la noche, sobre el paseo y la cena, obviamente que nos reservamos algunos detalles.

Estaba a punto de subirme al auto cuando mi celular sonó así que conteste sin ver el identificador.

**-Hola-** conteste.

**-Hola amor-** mal, mal, que mal, era Jacob.

**-Hola Jacob-** conteste cordialmente, aun seguía molesta con él.

**-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien gracias, ¿tú qué tal?-** Me subí al auto porque ya todos estaban arriba y nos esperaba un largo camino hasta nuestra siguiente parada.

**-Extrañándote-** ¿qué le pasaba?

**-Oh-** genial respuesta Bella.

**-Tú ¿no me extrañas?**

**-Eh-** ¿qué se supone que le tengo que contestar? La verdad es que no lo extrañaba y eso estaba mal, cuando subí por primera vez al auto entre convencida de que lo extrañaría a cada segundo aun que estuviera molesta con él.

En ese momento Charlie se aclaro la garganta, seguro se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que me sentía hablando por teléfono con todo ellos como público.

**-¿Quieres que me detenga un momento para que hables con Jacob?**

**-Por favor-** le dije en un susurro alejando el teléfono de mi boca para que Jacob no escuchara.

En cuanto se detuvo me baje inmediatamente, aun no salíamos de la ciudad, por lo que un parque fue el lugar elegido por mi padre para detenerse, eso me hizo recordar mi paseo con Edward, haciéndome sentir peor, porque toda mi incomodidad se debía a eso... Edward estaba presente mientras yo hablaba con mi novio, una parte de mi no quería contestar la pregunta de Jacob porque sabía que le mentiría y no lo quería hacer frente a él.

**-Hey Bella ¿estás ahí?- **preguntó Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**-Lo siento, es que Charlie se estaciono para que pudiera hablar contigo sin público.-** dije sentándome en una banca.

**-Sí, escuche su pregunta, bueno ahora si contéstame-** me ordeno, perfecto eso era lo que necesitaba.

**-Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme algo-** dije con la voz firme.

En ese momento todos salieron del auto, Carlisle y Charlie se fueron a una farmacia atravesando la calle y Edward salió con un semblante triste, se recargo en el auto con la mirada baja, sentí mi corazón hacerse pequeño ante tal imagen, a mi me gustaba verlo feliz.

**-¿Qué no soy nadie? Soy tu novio-** me grito Jacob.

**-Pues eso no te da derecho a ordenarme y mucho menos gritarme-** le grite **- idiota-** agregué en un susurro.

**-Te escuche-** me dijo.

**-Bien, esa era la intención.-** dije al momento para después colgar, inmediatamente mi celular volvió a sonar haciendo que Edward levantara la vista, se veía triste y yo no quería verlo así. Puse mi celular en silencio, si llamaba Jacob no lo escucharía y así sería mucho más fácil ignorarlo.

Guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y camine lo más rápido que pude hacía Edward, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia haciendo que cerrara lo ojos y esperara el momento de sentir el suelo bajo mi cabeza, pero eso jamás paso, lo único que sentía eran unos fuertes brazos sujetándome por la cintura, y un fuerte olor masculino penetrándome las fosas nasales haciendo que mis rodillas se debilitaran.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con una intensa mirada verde esmeralda, sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mis mejillas. ¿Por qué siempre frente a él?

**-¿Estás bien?-** me pregunto en un susurro.

**-Si-** En ese momento me di cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban nuestros labios, su respiración me golpeaba, nuestras miradas estaban conectadas... Lo único que quería era que la distancia entre nosotros desapareciera y besarlo hasta que nuestros labios se cansaran, pero algo dentro de mí sabía que eso nunca pasaría, jamás me cansaría de besarlo.

En un acto inconsciente creo yo, mis labios poco a poco se fueron eliminando la distancia existente entre nosotros, mis labios picaban por besarlo, moría por probar su sabor.

Antes de que yo pudiera besarlo fue él quien eliminó cualquier distancia, sus labios contra los míos era la sensación mas deliciosa, nuestras bocas se movían a un ritmo igual, mis manos cobraron vida propia y se fueron a su cuello, acariciando suavemente su sedoso cabello, sus manos se encontraban acariciando mi espalda. Cerré los ojos y solo me concentre en disfrutar de ese momento.

Sentí como su lengua se deslizaba por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para poder profundizar el beso, ¿y quién era yo para negar semejante cosa? Nadie, porque yo quería eso precisamente.

En cuanto abrí mi boca su lengua me invadió encontrándose con la mía, sentí desmayarme ante esa sensación, me sentía en el cielo.

**-Bella**- me llamaba esa hermosa voz, pero no quería abrir los ojos, quería seguir besándolo.

**-Vamos amor abre esos hermosos ojos-** dijo ¿preocupado? Esperen un momento ¿amor? ¿Edward me dijo amor?

**-Bella ¿estás bien?-** abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Edward con un semblante de preocupación.

¿Qué? ¿No se supone que él debería estar besándome?

**-Bella contéstame por favor!-** dijo acariciando mi mejilla. **-Carlisle-** gritó. Quería contestarle, decirle que estaba bien pero mis labios no se movían. -**Princesa contesta por favor- **me suplico.

**-¿Qué paso? -** escuche que preguntaron al mismo tiempo Carlisle y Charlie, si eso ¿qué paso? Que no entiendo nada.

**-Se cayó, venía hacia acá cuando se tropezó y yo no alcance a agarrarla, al parecer se desmayo y hace poco abrió los ojos pero no dice nada, lo siento tanto.**

**-Tranquilo hijo tú no tienes la culpa.-** Le dijo Carlisle. **-déjame revisarla**.

Edward desapareció de mi vista tomando su lugar Carlisle. Me revisó de todo, ahí tirada en el piso. Simplemente genial, vamos sumando puntos en equilibrio.

Carlisle delicadamente tomo mi cabeza para subirla un poco y fue ahí donde sentí un dolor espantoso de cabeza.

**-Hey eso duele-** me queje.

**-Bella-** dijo Edward arrodillándose a mi lado, acarició mi mejilla y beso mi frente, eso me gusto **- ¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí, solo me duele la cabeza-** me apresure a contestar, lo último que quería es que Edward estuviera preocupado.

**-Me asustaste**- dijo dulcemente.

**-Lo siento-** me disculpe.

**-Bella ¿estás bien?-** pregunto Charlie.

**-Sí, solo ¿podrían ayudarme a levantarme? -** pedí avergonzada, pero sabía que yo sola no podría hacerlo.

**-Claro-** acepto rápidamente Edward, me tomo en brazos al estilo nupcial, sentí como el sonrojo regreso a mi cara, supongo que jamás se acabaría eso.

Me llevo a una banca y me ayudo a sentarme.

**-No era necesario que me cargaras-** le reproche.

**-Deja de quejarte-** me regaño Charlie **- ahora deja que Carlisle te revise.**

Carlisle me revisó la cabeza, quería asegurarse de que no era necesario ir al hospital por lo que yo estaba rezando para q no fuera así, odio los hospitales.

Al parecer todo estaba bien, bueno al menos lo suficiente bien como para no ir a parar al hospital y arruinar el viaje, solo tenía que tomar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y listo.

Convencí a todos que podíamos seguir con el viaje sin ningún problema, lo último que necesitaba es que nos atrasáramos.

Carlisle insistió en que me fuera en el asiento del copiloto para que fuera más cómoda, pero yo me negué rotundamente, es decir, solo me caí, ni siquiera me rompí algo.

**-¿Te sientes bien?-** me pregunto en un susurro Edward. Ya habíamos retomado el viaje por lo que estábamos sentados en el asiento trasero del auto.

**-Sí, solo tengo un poco de sueño-** la verdad es que tenía bastante sueño, pero era algo incómodo dormir recargada en el asiento del auto.

**-Entonces duerme-** dijo acariciando mi mano.

**-No, así estoy bien**- intente sonar convincente.

**-Deberías dormir-** insistió.

**-Lo sé, ya lo intente pero no es cómodo, la última vez que lo hice me lastime el cuello-** acepte.

**-Eso se arregla fácil-** me sonrió dulcemente, se movió hasta el extremo del asiento y coloco su chamarra sobre sus piernas**. -Ven acá-** dijo palmeando su regazo, yo sólo lo vi sin entender -**Puedes usar mis piernas de almohada-** me explico.

**-No-** dije inmediatamente.

**-¿Por qué no?-** fácil Charlie estaba presente.

**-Deberías hacerle caso a Edward-** intervino Carlisle.

**-No muerdo-** bromeo Edward.

**-De acuerdo-** accedí.

Coloqué mis cosas en el piso del auto para que no me estorbaran, y me acosté en el asiento dejando mi cabeza en el regazo de Edward, era bastante cómodo para ser sincera, aunque estaba más roja que un tomate.

**-¿Cómoda?-** pregunto Edward con su sexy sonrisa.

**-Demasiado-** dije para mí misma, pero al parecer alguien más escucho, por que sentí como vibraba el cuerpo de Edward a causa de la risa.

**-Me alegro-** contesto en voz baja.

Cerré los ojos para tratar de descansar, lo último que quería hacer era pensar en donde estaba acostada, bueno más bien sobre quien, porque la última vez fue porque me caí, oh dios que vergüenza, eso solo fue ayer, sentí la sangre acumularse en mi rostro.

**-Relájate princesa-** dijo Edward en voz baja besando mi frente, haciendo que miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, mis mejillas, mi cabello, su tacto era suave y tranquilizador, haciendo que me relajara casi de inmediato y así fue como me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Bueno bueno, ¿qué les parecio? Se que había dicho que subiria el capi ayer pero simplemente no pude, a pesar de que ya tenía escrito el capi.

¿A qué creen que se deba la rtisteza de Edward? ¿apoco no es una amor? Lo amo! =D

Sugerencias, ¿Qué creen que deba pasar ahora?

dios tengo tantas ideas, prometo que el próximo capítulo estara mejor, sé que este capi esta algo corto, pero asi es la onda ;D

Ahora quiero agradecer a unas personitas por seguirme en este fin y en los otros:

_.cullen_

_lulyw_

_playing godd_

_DMendez1809_

_BBQ25_

_Nightofthehunter_

_Neku Huyga_

_merrickcullen  
_

_KatieCullenBlack_

_Katie Cullen Black: uhm bueno creo que tu comentario acerca de baile en la ducha es muy cierto, tienes mucha razon y te agradezco la sinceridad, de verdad que si, tratare de cambiar ese aspecto, pero en el momento que lo escribi fue como en automático ..._

_Eka: jajaja nena prometo escribir pronto otro LEMON, porque tu amigo Aro me da miiedo xD_

_Laubellacullen94: gracias gracias por todo, eres genial jeje... tus reviews son como decirme vamos tu puedes vas bien, yu te lo agradesco bastante._

Buenos chicos gracias por todo y les recomiendo que lean los fics de laubellacullen en buena!

No se cuando podré subir el prox capí pero tratare de que sea entre el Viernes y Sábado, tengo cierto problemas para escribir porque como ya les habia cometado, nacio mi hermanita y me encata esa bebé, así que lo úncio que quiere escribir es sobre una Bella embarazada, y papi Edward n_n ¿Les gustaria un fic de eso?

¿Reviews?


	7. Confusión

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no son míos pero la historia sí, así que espero que les guste.

Ya sé, ya había subido este capi pero la verdad es que no me gusto, bueno si pero siento que quedo muy X pero así debe de ser por lo que sigue, así que pues gracias a CaroBelleCullen decidí que le agregaría algo mas, así que espero que les guste, lo nuevo esta a partir de los puntos suspensivos.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Confusión**

Desperté algo desorientada, estaba bastante cómoda. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos para tratar de orientarme, lo único que sabía es que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

Una intensa mirada verde esmeralda fue la que me dio la bienvenida del mundo de los sueños.

**-Hola dormilona, ¿qué tal te sientes ahora?-** dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

**-Bien gracias**- dije con la voz algo ronca.

**-¿Qué tal dormiste Bella Durmiente?**

**-Muy bien**- dije cerrando los ojos por unos segundos disfrutando del momento.

**-Eso esta bien-** sentí como sus labios se presionaban en mi frente haciendo que la sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas.

En ese momento de mi cuenta de dos cosas:

PRIMERO: estaba acostada sobre el regazo de Edward, eso hizo que me sonrojará mas de lo que ya estaba; y

SEGUNDO: todo estaba en calma como si estuviéramos estacionados.

Esos dos puntos hicieron que me levantara de inmediato, extrañando rápidamente el contacto con el cuerpo de Edward.

**-¿Donde están Carlisle y Charlie?-** pregunte al ver los asientos delanteros vacíos.

**-Bajaron a comprar agua**- me señalo por la ventana una tienda.

**-¿Porqué no me despertaste para que tu también pudieras bajar?, seguro que te he entumido-** dije desviando mi mirada la suya.

**-Para nada, estaba bastante cómodo**- dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a mi padre y a Carlisle.

**-Hey Bella despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?-** pregunto mi padre.

**-Bastante bien-** acepte.

**-Eso está bien-** apoyo Carlisle.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras me dedique a observar el paisaje, no era el mas hermoso del mundo pero si me relajaba bastante, todo el tiempo me sentí observada, me ponía algo nerviosa pero de cierta manera me sentía segura ¿extraño? Posiblemente.

Carlisle y Charlie se dedicaron a platicar la pesca, curioso, yo no sabía que a Carlisle le gustara la pesca, según yo Billy era el amigo y compañero de pesca de Charlie.

Pronto Edward se unió a la plática contando algunas de sus desastrosas experiencias en la pesca según sus palabras. Al parecer después de todo el no es perfecto en todo, eso me hacía sentirme más humana.

Era el momento ideal para escuchar música, ya que esa era un plática de hombres y yo no tenía nada de ganas de escuchar sobre lo aburrido que es la pesca.

Saque mi Ipod de mi bolso y busque algo de música clásica, necesitaba pensar y esa música era perfecta para la situación.

El paisaje cambiaba rápidamente según avanzábamos y por más obvio que suene, mi apreciación va dirigida a que pareciera que cambiaríamos... a cada paso, en unos momentos los árboles predominaban, después parecía que estábamos en el desierto, y así sucesivamente.

Mi dilema en este momento radica en Jacob, de verdad no sabía que hacer, ¿Lo quiero? Si, lo quiero ¿Más qué a un amigo? No lo sé ¿Me veo con el en un futuro? Definitivamente no... Al pensar en mi futuro mi cerebro creo una imagen que realmente me gusto pero me asustó a la vez.

¿Confundida? Bastante.

Sentí pasar el tiempo muy rápido, toda la mañana había estado pensando en todo lo que había pasado al lado de Jacob, el fue mi primer novio, me primer beso, mi primera vez en el sexo, fue primero en todo lo que respecta a una relación de pareja, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido con él por que en su momento todo fue perfecto, el punto es que las cosas ya no son iguales, cada vez peleamos más, su trato conmigo es más duro, siento como si algo me escondiera.

Sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro haciendo que volteara para encontrarme con Edward, veía como movía sus labios pero no sabía que decía, daa tonta Bella quítate los audífonos, eso hice.

**-Disculpa no te escuche-** dije apenada.

**-Me di cuenta-** dijo sonriendo de lado. - **Te preguntaba que si, bueno no olvídalo!**

**-¿No me dirás?-** dije haciendo un puchero, dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato pero eso no me importa.

**-Vale pero solo porque no me puedo negar con esa carita**- dijo haciendo que una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, y como no si me acaba de decir que tengo algún efecto en él.

**-Entonces...**

**-Te preguntaba que si-** hizo una pausa, se veía algo nervioso haciendo que mi curiosidad aumentara considerablemente**. - no mejor olvídalo, es lo mejor.**

¿Qué es lo que Edward tenía que decirme que se veía bastante nervioso? Sea lo que sea al parecer tendría que esperar.

**-Esta bien-** le conteste tratando de calmarlo y que no se notará la curiosidad en mi voz pero creo que en esto último fracase porque Edward soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar el tono de mi voz.

**-¿Qué escuchabas**?- pregunto para cambiar de tema.

**-Música clásica-** respondí **- me relaja bastante-** acepte.

**-Es de mi favorita, a mi también me relaja bastante, cuando tengo algún problema suelo escucharla.-** me sonrió.

**-En eso estaba- **supongo que era suficiente por hoy, tenía que pensar en otras cosas.

**-Oh lo siento, no quería interrumpir- **se disculpo, parecía avergonzado.

**-No te preocupes, esta bien además fue suficiente por hoy.**

**-¿Suficiente por hoy**?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

**-Si, es decir, no piensa pasar todo el día rompiéndome la cabeza.**

**-Bueno si ocupas algo ya saber que puedes contar conmigo-** Si el supiera cual es mi problema.

**-Gracias .**

**-Cuando quieras-** era tan tierno, me encantaba esa forma de ser, Jacob solía ser así cuando éramos amigos y en los primeros meses de novios, después poco a poco fue cambiando y yo no me daba cuenta, no le hacía caso a Ángela cuando me lo decía.

La verdad es que no sabía muy bien como actuar con Edward y menos como actuar con nuestros padres adelante, me era difícil todo esto.

Mi padre encontró un restaurante muy bonito para llegar a comer y descansar un poco, porque a pesar de que pasábamos todo el día sentados era pesado, simplemente no quería pensar en como acabaría mi padre y Carlisle de tanto estar sentados y manejando.

**-¿Y como te la estas pasando Bella?- **me pregunto Carlisle.

**-Pues, creo que será una experiencia bastante interesante-** ¿Cómo me la estaba pasando? Bastante bien cuando estaba con Edward.

**-Me da gusto hija-** dijo mi padre tomando mi mano.

**-No te sientes rara con puros hombres, ¿no hubieras preferido ir con las mujeres para ir de compras o algo así?-** dijo como si nada Carlisle haciendo que abriera los ojos lo mas que podía por simple terror, dios no me quiero ni imaginar que sería de mi al lado de mi madre de compras.

Edward estaba riendo fuertemente al ver mi reacción, claro él si me entendía, podríamos llevar dos días de conocernos pero sabía que no me gustaba ir de compras, tal vez no tenga ni idea de la magnitud de mi miedo hacía eso, pero el sabía que no me gustaba.

**-Definitivamente no conoces a Bella papá-** dijo Edward algo mas calmado, creo que la mirada que le envié sirvió de algo, porque una cosa era que supiera que no me gustaba ir de compras y otra que se burlara de mi. **–Hey pequeña tranquila, mira que si las miradas matasen ya estaría muerto- **agrego divertido.

**-Entonces no te burles de mi - **le recrimine.

**-No me estoy burlando- **dijo tratando de no sonreír.

**-Si que lo estas-** dije mirándolo severamente.

**-No lo estoy.**

**-Que si.**

**-Que no.**

**-Que si.**

**-No.**

**-Si.**

**- Ya basta- **grito Carlisle.

**-Lo siento- **dije en un susurro.

En ese momento me di cuenta que todas las miradas de las personas que estaban en el restaurante estaban sobre nosotros y eso hizo como muy obvio que es que me ruborizara al máximo, haciendo que Edward no aguantara mas y explotara en una gran carcajada. Mi irritación sólo se hizo más grande.

**-Te odio-** le grite a Edward para después salir corriendo del restaurante.

¿Quién se creía para burlarse así de mí y dejarme en vergüenza frente a un montón de personas que ni conozco? Era en estúpido engreído que se cree mucho por ser guapo. Sip eso era un estúpido engreído ridículamente guapo, perfecto, tierno, amable, cariñoso, simpático…. Basta Isabella, se supone que estas molesto con el. ¿Y? ¿Qué este molesta con él no quiere decir que no veo lo insoportablemente guapo que es ese dios que tengo por compañero de viaje.

Llegue a un lugar algo apartado del lugar pero lo suficientemente cerca para que me vieran al salir y no me dejaran, me senté sobre una piedra y talle mis ojos, estaba llorando, sip llorando porque simplemente no entiendo que es lo que me pasa con Edward, todo parece perfecto cuando estoy con él, pero es en estos momentos cuando vuelvo a ser la Isabella insegura de hace algunos años.

**-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- **dijo Edward en un susurro.

No conteste, en estos momento no tenía ganas de hablar, ni con el ni con nadie, simplemente disfrutaba del silencio, el es mi mejor aliado en estos momentos.

**-De verdad que lo siento- **dijo de nuevo.

Levante la mirada para observarlo, se veía arrepentido, bueno mínimo eso quería creer.

**-De acuerdo te dejare- **dijo dando media vuelta para retirarse, una parte de mí quería tomarlo del brazo para impedir que se fuera, pero la otra que era la mas fuerte no quería, simplemente quería quedarme aquí y pensar y aprovechar de estos momentos a solas.

Así que ahora estoy aquí sola y con hambre. Genial Isabella, eres lista.

Estuve sentada simplemente mirando la carretera como 1 hora, mi cabeza estaba vacía, no podía pensar en nada ni en nadie. Sólo veía pasar los automóviles, negros, blancos, rojos, azules, en fin me entienden ¿no? Mucho colores.

**-Hey Bella, ¿no vas a comer?- **grito Charlie desde la entrada del restaurante haciendo que perdiera mi concentración en la carretera.

**-No tengo hambre- **mentira.

No quería regresar al restaurante después del numerito que había hecho, no tenía el valor de ver a Edward a la cara después de haberlo inorada cuando vino a disculparse.

**-Vamos Bella, en el camino te dará hambre, tienes que comer- **dijo Charlie frente a mi ¿En qué momento había llegado frente a mi?

**-De verdad papá no tengo hambre-** dije tratando de convencerlo, las mentiras de me daban fatales como ya me había dicho Edward… ahh que me pasa porque todo me lleva a Edward.

**-Isabella, no me importa si no tienes hambre vas a comer-** dijo severamente, haciendo que me parara de lugar, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo lastimada que estaba de mi trasero, obvio Bella la piedra es dura.

**-Pero papá…-**

**-Nada de papá, ya no eres una bebe Isabella, así que por favor mueve tu lindo trasero al restaurante- **Charlie dijo ¿trasero?

**-¿Trasero?- **pregunte incredula de haber escuchado eso de la boca de mi padre.

**-Muévete ya- **me dijo con voz fuerte y decidida.

**-No quiero ver a Edward- **acepte en voz baja.

**-Así me gusta, prefiero la verdad-** dijo sonriéndome, como hace mucho no lo veía, estoy segura que este viaje haría que nuestra relación padre-hija se fortaleciera.** -¿Qué prefieres hamburguesa o pizza?- **definitivamente amo a mi padre.

**-Pizza - **acepté.

Mi papá se fue directo al restaurante y a los 10 minutos salió con una gran rebanada de pizza y un botella de agua. Comí tranquilamente sentada en la piedra a pesar de que mi trasero no quería.

Después de comer seguí con mi análisis de los carros que pasaban y los que se paraban a comer, me di cuenta de que era una carretera muy transitada. A los 20 minutos salieron los tres del restaurante, Charlie y Carlisle venían platicando y Edward venía con la mirada baja, al parecer sus zapatos eran muy interesentes.

Subí al auto como en automático, no me fije en nadie, una vez arriba Charlie que ahora iba en el asiento del copiloto volteo y me entrego una rebanada de pay de queso con mermelada de fresa ¡Mi favorito!

**-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?-** le dije a mi padre mientras le arrebataba muy poco cortes la rebanada de pay.

**-Creo que te comprare pay mas seguido- **contesto riendo, seguido de Carlisle y Edward que en cuanto mi mirada se poso en el calló inmediatamente haciendo sentir mal. Genial Isabella Edward te tiene miedo.

Decidí dejar todo eso fuera de mi cabeza, después pensaría en eso, sólo quería disfrutar del delicioso postre que mi padre me había comprado pensando en que lo disfrutara. El paisaje no era una maravilla pero estaba bien para mí, mi vista no estaba fija en ningún punto en concreto.

Como a eso de las 8 de la noche llegamos a nuestro destino del día: Port Land a partir de aquí el paisaje cambiaria completamente por mi favorito: el mar. Supongo que mañanas las cosas se verían mejor que hoy que simplemente fue un desastre.

Por decisión unánime decidimos no adentrarnos a la civilización y preferimos quedarnos en un hotel a las orillas, era pequeño pero para nosotros estaba bien.

Salí del auto sin esperar a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, Charlie iba detrás de mi.

**-Buenas noches bienvenidos al hotel Castle- **nos recibió un joven un poco mas grande que yo según mi apreciación.

**-Buenas noches, necesitamos 4 habitaciones- **dijo mi padre.

**-Claro, ¿tarjeta o efectivo?**

**-Tarjeta.**

Después de eso el joven nos dio cuatro llaves, tome la primera que vi y me fui hacia las escaleras, necesitaba urgentemente llegar a mi cuarto, no me quería topar con Edward.

**-Bella ¿podemos hablar?- **mala suerte Bella.

**- Estoy muy cansada Edward, puede ser en otro momento- **dije tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila.

**-Prometo que será rápido- **dijo mirándome con una súplica en los ojos.

**-De acuerdo- **dije exasperada, ¿es que no entiende cuando digo que no? Al parecer no.

**-Yo solo quería disculparme- **dijo mirando sus zapatos.

**-Bien te has disculpado, ¿ya puedo irme?- **dije secamente.

**- Siento molestarte- **dije muy seria.

**- Yo siento no se tu centro de burlas- **dije mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

…

Entre a la habitación molesta con Edward pero estaba mas molesta conmigo, ¿de donde saque eso de "Lamento no ser el centro de tus burlas"?

Es decir, que Edward me hablara, que supiera de mi existencia eso era bueno, claro que supongo que ser la única persona joven de su edad en ese auto era una ventaja para mi.

Vamos Bella acepta que te comportaste como una nenita hija de papi! Sip así fue como te comportaste.

Deje todas mis cosas en la cama, necesitaba relajarme, primero Jacob y luego yo comportándome de esa manera. Cogí algo de ropa y mi neceser y me fui al baño para darme una ducha con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos.

Una vez ya bañada me vestí con unos pantalones blancos entubados y a la cadera y una blusa azul sin mangas algo justa, mis converse, algo de maquillaje y lista.

Salí del cuarto, necesitaba ver a Edward para platicar con el y pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento. Justo cuando di el primer paso fuera del cuarto me di cuenta de que no sabía cual era el cuarto de Edward.

**-Supongo que mi disculpa tendrá que esperar**- dije en un susurro.

**-¿Estas bien?-** dijo esa suave y sexy voz.

Volte para encararlo pero juro que las palabras abandonaron mi boca, todo pensamiento coherente se había esfumado, si yo creía que el era guapo me quede corta, es mas, no existía palabra para describir su perfección, Edward estaba parado frente a mi y se veía espectacular, traía puesto un pantalón blanco ceñido a sus fuertes piernas, y podía a su al parecer gran amigo ... Dios Isabella deja de ver eso o se dará cuenta... Y una playera de tela muy ligera azul, ja al pareciera que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo.

Cuando mi mirada se topo con la suya una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro al darme cuenta de que el hizo lo mismo conmigo, su mirada se encontraba en mi busto haciendo que me sonrojará por completo ¿qué se supone que una debe de hacer en ese caso?

**-ho... hola-** bravo Bella ahora creerá que eres una tonta.

**-Hey estas muy guapa-** dijo con esa sonrisa sexy, no podía formular palabra alguna por lo que me quede callada **-Bella ¿podemos hablar por favor?**

Vamos Bella tu puedes hablar.

**-Claro-** acepte.

**-Entonces ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?**

**-Claro-** va a pensar que no me se otra palabra.

**-Parece que nos pusimo de acuerdo**- sonrio torcidamente, ¿acaso lee la mente?

Edward me ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero y yo feliz la acepte, este hombre es perfecto.

**-Edward**- lo llame en voz baja **-¿puedo hacer una pregunta?-** le dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

**-Ya lo estas haciendo**- le pegué en el brazo, dándome cuanta de los músculos de su brazo **- pegas como nena.**

**-Soy una nena daa.**

**-Cierto, bueno pregunta.**

**-¿Como iremos a un café? Estamos a la mitad de la nada**- dije lo obvio.

**-En el carro-** dijo mostrándome la llave, algo me dice que ya lo tenía planeado.

_Ash no te creas tan importante, posiblemnte iba a salir solo y pues te encontro hablando sola._

_Cierto... Odio a mi consiencia._

_No me odias._

_Si te odio, así que bye._

Todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio, yo prefería esperar a llegar al lugar para poder hablar tranquilos sin tener interrupciones a excepción de mi consciencia.

* * *

¿Bueno que les pareció? La verdad es que a mí me gusta mas así porque como se lo prometí a **CaroBereCulle**n hable muy seriamente con Bella sobre su comportamiento y le di un buen jalón de orejas para que razonara =D

Gracias por tu review **Laubellacullen94,** espero que te guste lo que le agregue a ver si así queda mejor je y ya sabes si no te gusta sin miedo dilo, eso va para todas =D

Sobre el vestuario de Bella lo que quiero es que sencilla, inocente pero con un toque de sensualidad así que díganme si lo estoy logrando, saben que su opinión es muy importante, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas.

Lo último del capítulo, lo que agregue sé que no es mucho, en realidad eso era el principio del capítulo siguiente, pero creo que queda mejor así.

Sé que les dije que no subiría pronto, y aun no sé bien con eso porque mis maestros están medios locos por lo que creo que me quedan como otras 2 semanas de exámenes, obvio no seguidos pero aun así creo yo que es más pesado.

Este pedacito lo escribí hoy en la mañana cuando regrese de mi clase de yoga... Amo hace yoga, se los recomiendo es muy bueno...

Bueno ahora si ¿reviews? Espero que sí, eso es muy importante para mí, no importa si solo ponen bien o que más te queda... No importa que pongan pero eso me da una idea de cómo voy y saber si tengo q cambiar ciertas cosas.

Uh y para las que se preguntan por los LEMON pues cuando suba uno le quitare al summary lo de FUTUROS y no falta mucho para eso.

Besos!


	8. Larga noche

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Larga noche**

**-Edward creo que lo del café tendrá que ser para otra ocasión.**

**-¿Por qué? -** dijo girando hacía mi.

-**Hey ojos al volante-** lo regañe **-soy demasiado joven para morir- **dije de juego.

-**Confía en mi Bella-** me pidió acariciando mi mano que estaba sobre mi regazo.

**-Confió en ti, sino créeme que no estaría aquí sentada tranquilamente mientras tu manejas como loco.**

**-De nuevo con el tema de la velocidad.**

Si la velocidad había sido de lo poco que habíamos hablado hasta el momento y es que por el amor de dios el hombre maneja como maniático.

**-No, solo hice una pequeña observación.**

**-Vale ahora ¿me podrías aclarar el por qué tenemos que dejar para después lo del café?**

**-Te lo diré pero mirada hacia al frente-** giro su rostro para mirar al frente- **No te has dado cuenta todo lo que has manejado y no hemos encontrado ningún café... Llevamos más de media hora de camino.**

**-Supongo que tienes razón-** dijo algo triste **-supongo que tenemos que regresar al hotel.**

**-Hey he dicho que tenemos que dejar para después lo del café no que tenemos que regresar al hotel-** le aclare sonriendo.

**-¿Entonces a donde quieres ir?**

**-Supongo que podemos llegar a cualquiera de los bares que hemos pasamos.**

**-Me gusta esa idea-** volteo para regalarme esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

**-Edward-** me queje.

**-Ya ya-** dijo volteando su rostro.

15 minutos después Edward estaba estacionando el auto fuera de un bar que se veía bien, se bajo del auto y se apresuró para llegar a mi puerta para abrirla.

**-Todo un caballero-** lo felicite.

**-Así me han educado-** contesto mientras me ofrecía su brazo y yo feliz acepte.

Entramos al lugar para encontrarnos con una lugar bastante limpio, algo solitario pero de buen ambiente me gustaba. Me dirigió a una mesa algo retirada de donde estaban los pocos clientes retirando la silla para que me sentara.

**-¿Qué desean tomar?-** frente a nosotros se encontraba una muchacha bastante guapa, rubia y algo voluptuosa ¡Genial otra güera oxigenada! Sólo tenía ojos para Edward y quién no si Edward es realmente apuesto.

**-¿Bella?-** me pregunto Edward, su mirada estaba clavada en mi y eso me hacía sentir mucho más segura.

**-Cerveza está bien-** tenía mucho sin tomar y ahora parecía una buena ocasión para hacerlo.

**-Dos cervezas por favor-** pidió mirándome.

**-Enseguida-** contesto la rubia en tono molesto. Ja.

**-Entonces ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?-** fui directo al grano.

**-Solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento en el restaurante, sé que no estuvo bien y me arrepiento.-** bajo la mirada al parecer la mesa era bastante interesante. **-Lo siento.**

**-No tengo nada que perdonar-** en cuanto dije eso su mirada se poso en la mía- **en realidad yo también me quiero disculpar por exagerar la situación. Además también me porte muy mal hace rato cuando llegamos al hotel, eso fue muy grosero de mi parte-** bien listo disculpa hecha.

**-Hey no! Tú tenías razón eso no fue muy educado de mi parte así que estabas en tu derecho de enojarte, por favor perdóname.**

**-Eres absurdo, es mas ya ni me acuerdo porque me moleste**.- acepte- **Supongo que no llegaremos a saber quién tiene razón, así que tengo una solución!**

**-De acuerdo-** acepto.

**-Ninguno de los dos hizo algo malo y nada paso, estamos aquí porque queremos divertirnos.**

**-Me gusta esa opción.**

Justo en ese momento llego la rubia con nuestras cervezas.

**-Bueno supongo que esto merece un brindis-** dijo Edward alzando su cerveza.

**-¿con cerveza**?- dije enarcando la ceja **- Jaja valep, ¿porque brindaremos?**

**-Por nosotros... Por nuestra amistad-** al escuchar la palabra amistad supe que algo dentro de mi no estaba bien, no me gustaba la idea de simplemente ser amigos pero supongo que eso por el momento estaba bien, prefería ser su amiga a no ser nada, quería ser parte su vida.

**-Por nuestra amistad-** dije chocando mi cerveza con la de él **-Bueno ¿ahora qué?**

**-No lo sé, supongo que sólo nos queda disfrutar del momento**- se escogió de hombros.

**-Me gusta la idea-** acepte encantada, mi cuerpo poco a poco se comenzó a mover al rito de la música. **-Sabes hay algo que no me has dicho.**

**-Y ¿qué es?**

**-Yo ya te he contado sobre Jacob pero tú no me has dicho si tienes novia.**

**-Uh eso, pues he tenido novias pero nada serio hasta al momento, y por ahora soy feliz soltero.**

**-¿Nada serio?-** pregunte enarcando una ceja.

**-Nada serio.**

**-¿Quién fue tu última novia?**

**-Se llama Tanya, fue bueno mientras duro pero no estaba enamorado de ella, es una chica bastante guapa pero sólo eso, ya sabes la típica chica popular, pero me enfade era demasiado superficial y ese tipo de personas no me gustan, creo que me di cuenta algo tarde, pero ahora me gusta alguien más y es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, algo dentro de ella me atrae bastante-** algo dentro de mí se rompió.

**-¿Cómo se llama?**

**-Prefiero guardarme el nombre.**

**-Pues es una chica con suerte**- con ¿suerte? Realmente era una chica afortunada.

**-Supongo-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Es de tu facultad?, cuéntame anda que quiero saber! - dije** fingiendo emoción por que lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo y encerrarme en mi habitación.

**-Eres bastante curiosa-** dijo algo burlón.

**-¿Me dirás si o no?**

**-No, no te diré nada!-** dijo siguiendo el juego.

**-Pero ¿porque?** - le pregunte haciendo un puchero.

**-No te puedo negar nada cuando haces eso-** me sentí feliz cuando lo dijo **-No es de la facultad ni de donde vivo.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Eso es todo lo que sabrás, bueno también te diré que tiene los ojos cafés más hermosos que he visto-** contesto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Yo sólo escuche un suave crash y apostaría que era el sonido de mi corazón al romperse... otra vez.

**-Me alegro por ti y espero que la chica sienta lo mismo por ti-** claro que le deseaba lo mejor.

**-Yo también lo deseo-** se escuchaba algo de esperanza en su voz **- pero no lo sé porque ella tiene novio-** what?

**-¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer, ¿le has dicho algo respecto de que te gusta o algo así?**

**-No-** bajo la mirada**- no podría hacerle eso porque ella tiene novio y no sería correcto de mi parte.**

**-Vale eso no va aquí, es decir, ella te gusta y dices que no es correcto, ¿de qué siglo eres?-** bromee.

**-Ya de acuerdo me has descubierto**- contesto con una enorme sonrisa siguiendo mi broma.

**-Valep, ya hablando en serio ¿no le has dicho nada?**

**-Ya te dije que no y no lo haré hasta que sepa mínimo que le gusto y que tengo algo que ganar.**

**-¿No piensas arriesgarte? ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres?**

**-Hey no te metas con mi hombría-** dijo bastante serio.

**-Lo siento no fu... ue mi intención-** tartamudeé.

**-Estaba jugando-** acarició mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa e hizo que miles de corrientes eléctricas atravesarán mi cuerpo. **-Mejor ahora cuéntame de Jacob ¿Qué te dijo?**

**- Jacob -** bufé **- es un imbécil no sé cómo he logrado soportarlo todo este tiempo.**

**-Creo que por qué no te habías dado cuenta que es un imbécil-** dije bromeando.

**-Cierto, salud por eso**- dije alzando mi cerveza que choco con la de Edward.

**-Salud-** y tomo todo lo que restaba de su cerveza al igual que yo, al terminar el poco alcohol que habitaba mi organismo comenzó a hacer efecto.

**-Mesera-** le grito a la güera oxigenada**- 2 cervezas por favor.**

**-Y unos nachos con queso, mucho queso**- pedí, amaba los nachos y además tenía mucha hambre.

**-Los más grandes que tenga-** dijo Edward.

**-No, no me los terminare-** está bien tenía hambre pero no era para tanto.

**-No te preocupes yo también comeré.**

**-Uhm compra tus propios nachos-** y como toda una adulta seria le saque la lengua.

**-Vamos no seas mala-** pidió usando su encanto. Siiii adivinaron, me deslumbro por completo con su sonrisa torcida tan sexy.

**-De acuerdo-** ¿quién se negaría cuando te lo piden así? Porque yo no.

La mesera rubia voluptuosa se fue dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos de nuevo, siiii!

**-10 dólares a que las tiene operadas-** ¿qué, yo dije eso?

**-20 dólares-** acepto Edward haciendo que me carcajeara, jamás me hubiera imaginado que el aceptara.

**-Acepto-** dije entre risas.

En menos de 20 minutos ya me había tomado más de 4 cervezas y mis sentidos ya se estaban atrofiando.

**-Mesera otra cerveza-** le pidió Edward.

**-No ya no-** dije entre risas, desde la apuesta que no podía dejar de reírme, porque con cada cerveza que traía la rubia voluptuosa Edward y yo tratábamos que averiguar si eran operadas o no haciendo que nos riéramos mas fuerte.

**-Una mas-** pidió con esa carita de perrito regañado.

**-Vale la última-** acepte.

Esa última se convirtió en 3 mas y me encontraba más feliz que nada, no tenía tan mala resistencia al alcohol así que borracha no estaba ni Edward tampoco, solo estábamos un poco felices y había adquirido una seguridad bárbara..

**-Oye-** llame a la mesera.

**-Dime-** dijo notablemente tratando de ser cortes.

**-¿Tus bubies son operadas? es que a mi novio-** dije tomando la mano de Edward y alzándome un poco para darle un piquito en los labios, él entendió mi plan por lo que coopero**- le gustan y nos preguntábamos donde te las operaron para ir- **¿Yo dije eso? Vaya que el alcohol hacía estragos en mi.

**-Si ya sabes me gustan grandes-** apoyo Edward guiñándole un ojo a nuestra mesera rubia voluptuosa**. -Y creo que las tuyas son geniales pero en Bella se verían mejor- **Oh por dios gracias a dios estaba oscuro así mi sonrojo no se notaría tanto.

Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírme en su cara porque su expresión no tenía precio, estaba totalmente asombrada pero se lo merecía ella se lo había estado buscando toda la noche con sus coqueteos descarados.

**-Yo... yo eh-** no salía palabra coherente de su boca**- Cre... creo que uh... con permiso-** y con esto se fue corriendo y ahí no aguante mas la risa, nos reímos tanto que el estómago nos dolió.

**-Creo que he ganado. -** dije presumida **- ¿en serio creíste que eran naturales?**

**-Naa, ya sabía que eran operadas pero no me podía perder de este momento-** saco de su cartera un billete de 20 y me lo entrego **- fue un placer hacer apuestas contigo -** y beso mi mano.

**-Igualmente caballero-** le sonreí ampliamente.

**-Ahora novia mía será mejor que nos vayamos-** me extendió su mano para salir pero al decir eso sentí toda la sangre subirse a mi rostro mientras que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

**-Vamos novio mío-** tome su mano mientras el dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

Al pasar junto a la mesera me dio mucha risa pero trate de aguantarme porque eso no sería lindo de mi parte pero en cuanto atravesamos la puerta los dos nos comenzamos a reír como lunáticos.

El camino al hotel estuvo llena de platicas, bromas pero la mayor parte estuvo dedicada a nuestra mesera favorita.

**-Oh por dios viste su cara-** le dije a Edward.

**-Impagable-** contesto.

**-Creo que fuimos algo crueles, me siento mal.**

**-Sí pero le echáremos la culpa al alcohol-** contesto sonriéndome de lado.

**-Si tienes razón.**

Al llegar al hotel me acompaño a mi habitación.

**-¿Qué hora es?**

**-La 1-** me contesto.

**-Wow contigo el tiempo se me pasa volando-** dije en voz alta.

**-Me pasa igual-** dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

**-¿Quieres pasar?-** le invite.

**-¿No estás cansada?-** negué con la cabeza**- De acuerdo-** en mi interior comencé a saltar para festejar.

Ambos entramos a la habitación y nos sentamos en la alfombra, me sentía tan cómoda y segura a su lado, simple y sencillamente feliz.

**-Así que me vería mejor con sus pechos operados-** le bromee.

**-No... Tu eres perfecta así**- juro que casi me desmayo.

**-¿Tú crees?**

**-Sip, no necesitas de nada mas de lo que ya tienes.-** dijo haciendo que miles de tonos de rojo adornaran mis mejillas**- me encanta cuando te sonrojas-** acarició mis mejillas. **- y para aclarar un punto no me gustan tan grandes.**

**-Eso lo dije porque era parte del plan-** y porque así lo creía.

**-De acuerdo.-** se acerco demasiado a mi rostro y dejo un sueva y delicado beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Estuvimos platicando cerca de 2 horas más y mis ojos cada segundo me pesaban mas pero estaba demasiado a gusto al lado de Edward como para dejarlo ir.

**-Será mejor que me vaya, te ves cansada- dije** acariciando mi mejilla derecha, yo solo la recargue en su mano y cerré mis ojos.

**-Un poco-** acepte**- pero no quiero que te vayas-** dije en voz alta, ups se supone que eso de debí haberlo dicho.

**-Me quedare hasta que quieras-** beso mi frente.

**-¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me quede dormida?-** de verdad que no quería que se fuera.

**-De acuerdo-** sonrió solo para mí y me sentí afortunada.

**-Gracias-** me acerque y bese su mejilla**- me iré a cambiar-** me levante rápido fue por mi maleta y me metí al baño.

Tome mi pijama morada que era un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes, era bastante cómoda, cepille mi cabello y me desmaquille.

Cuando salí Edward seguía donde lo había dejado, su mano derecha estaba sobre la mejilla donde le había dado el beso.

**-Ya estoy lista**- dije para llamar su atención.

La reacción que tuvo me agrado, me sentí guapa y segura de mí misma como tenía mucho que no me sentía. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo completo, deteniéndose más tiempo en mis piernas y en mi busto, haciendo que sonriera ampliamente.

**-Bella.-** dijo con la voz algo ronca.

**-Esa soy yo.**

**-Wow-** dije en voz baja **- maravillosa- **dije en un susurro que alcance a escuchar perfectamente.

**-Gracias-** baje la mirada para esconder mi sonrojo.

**-A la cama-** dije entusiasmado haciendo que levantará el rostro rápidamente.

Perfectamente había entendido lo que había dicho pero sonó como en doble sentido por lo que solo enarque una ceja.

**-Quise dec... cir decir qu... que es ho...hora de dormir-** dijo nervioso, se levanto del piso rápidamente y destendio la cama haciendo una señal con la mano para que me metiera, feliz acepte por lo que corrí hacia la cama y me avente. **-¿Alguien está feliz por dormir?-** se burló.

**-Estoy algo cansada fue una larga noche.  
**

**-De acuerdo princesa a dormir-** dije tapándome con la cobija y se acostó a mi lado**. -Duerme hermosa -** beso mi frente.

**-Buenas noches Edward-** dije cerrando los ojos.

**-Buenas noches princesa-** ahora beso mi nariz.

Edward a mi lado se sentía bien, sentía que esto era lo correcto.

**-Tus ojos son los ojos más hermosos que he visto.**

Y con esto caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, sé que les dije que no podría subir pero resulta que el examen que tendría mañana se recorrió para dentro de dos semanas así que dije ok es hora de escribir y bueno esto es lo que salió y deseo de todo corazón que les guste y que ahora si dejen algún review

¿Qué les pareció la reconciliación? Sin duda yo jamás haría lo que hizo Bella sobre la pregunta… pero fue genial eso le pasa por resbalosa jumn xD

Mil gracias a Laubellacullen94 y a CaroBereCullen!

¿Review?


	9. Miedo

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son la increible Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia que salió de mi loca cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Miedo**

"Tus ojos son los ojos más hermosos que he visto"

Esa frase se había repetido más de 20 veces el día de hoy en mi cabeza y aun no entendía el significado. Estoy segura que si lo había dicho Edward y que no fue producto de mi imaginación.

**-Vamos Bella seguro tanto alcohol anoche te atrofio el cerebro**- me dije en voz baja mientras tomaba una piedra y la lanzaba al mar.

Así es por fin estábamos en el mar y estaba muy feliz, después de algunas horas de camino llegamos a la playa, y el poder sentir la brisa jugando con mi cabello me hacia relajarme.

Al parecer lo único que hago es relajarme, pero no me estaba sirviendo de nada, bufé molesta.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada.**

**-¿Segura?-** pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

**-Es sólo que por más que lo intento no logro relajarme bueno si me relajo pero no logro pensar coherente... Vez ni siquiera puedo explicarme.**

**-Qué raro, yo no te he notado tensa.**

**-Eso se debe a que cuando estoy contigo-** hice una pausa, no sabía cómo explicarme**- cuando estoy contigo olvido esas cosas, me relajo y no hay presiones que me hagan tratar de solucionar ciertas cosas-** cosas igual a Jacob

**-Entonces ahí tienes la solución-** colocó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

**-Uh... ¿Estar contigo?**- pregunte sin entender.

**-Me gusta eso pero no-** buu en realidad no me hubiera molestado esa solución **- más bien creo que la solución es que debes de relajarte sin tener que presionarte ,es decir, no pensar que tienes que relajarte por que tienes que pensar en otras cosas, lo que necesitas es dejar de pensar en todo lo que te altera ¿me entiendes?**

**-Supongo, pero me gustaba más la otra opción.**

**-Yo no tengo problema con eso- **dije pasando su brazo por mi espalda y besando mi hombro desnudo haciendo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago.

**-Genial-** besé su mejilla.

**-Y ¿qué tal la playa?**

**-Amo la playa-** cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento **- ya sabes sentir la arena bajo mis pies, la brisa rozando mi piel y jugando con mi pelo- **esas sensaciones me encantan y esos pequeños detalles hacían que mi amor por el mar aumentará **-es hermoso.**

**-Te entiendo-** la voz y la presencia de Edward hacían que todo mejorara**. -hermosa.**

Abrí los ojos ante su palabra para encontrarlo mirándome, tenía esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento plasmada en su hermoso y angelical rostro.

**-Hermoso-** dije acariciando su rostro, Edward cerró sus intensas esmeraldas a mi tacto.

El sonido que provocaban las olas al romper solo hacía que todo fuera más perfecto de ser posible.

**-Chicos hora de irnos-** escuche la voz de Carlisle a lo lejos interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

**-Ya vamos-** le conteste **- vamos guapo hora de irnos.**

**-Vamos guapa**- se levanto rápidamente y me extendió la mano para que la tomara y me ayudara a levantarme, yo feliz acepte su ayuda y así tomados de la manos nos fuimos al auto donde Carlisle y Charlie nos esperaban.

**-¿Y ahora que sigue?-** pregunte cuando llegamos junto a nuestros padres.

**-Pues manejar hasta los Ángeles baby-** dijo me padre.

**-Papá-** me queje.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo como si no entendiera.

**-Vamos dime ya que escondes-** era obvio que algo se traían los tres.

**-Nada-** contesto tratando de parecer inocente.

Coloqué sobre mi cadera la mano desocupada por que por nada del mundo soltaría la de Edward en estos momentos y comencé a golpear mi zapato contra el piso ganándome risas "disimuladas" por parte de Edward y Carlisle.

**-¿Tan obvio soy?- **dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

**-Vamos suéltalo.**

**-Carlisle y rentamos un yate para poder pescar en mar abierto-** acepto como quien hace una travesura.

Esperen ¿un yate? Acaso tan mala persona fui en mi otra vida como para recibir este castigo, seguro mi expresión lo decía todo.

**-Bella ¿estás bien?**

**-No-** esa fue mi gran respuesta, ahora entendía el comportamiento de Charlie **- ¿Cuantos días?-** pregunte lo más tranquila que pude.

**-Tres días.**

**-¿Tres días?- **se me escapo con un grito de horror.

¿Tres días de pesca? Dios definitivamente me odia, de eso estoy más que segura, odio la pesca, sé que no tengo que pescar pero la sola idea de pensar en alguien pescando en el mismo lugar donde me encuentre hace que miles de escalofríos recorran mi cuerpo y tiemble de pies a cabeza.

**-Bella ¿Qué pasa?-** me pregunto Edward, seguro la expresión de mi rostro aunado a que temblaba de pies a cabeza lo habían asustado.

**-Así se pone cuando escucha sobre la pesca.**

**-¿Sigue con su miedo?-** escuche preguntar a Carlisle.

**-¿Qué miedo**?- pregunto Edward.

Por favor que alguien se a compadezca de mi y que Charlie no hable.

**-Bueno cuando Bella era pequeña...- **bien al parecer nadie se a compadeció de mi.

**_Flashback_**

**_-Papi ¿vamos a ir de pesca?-_**_ pregunte emocionada dando brinquitos por toda su oficina, me gustaba la oficina de papi._

**_-Si amor te prometo que iremos este fin de semana de pesca, solos tu yo ¿te gusta la idea?_**

**_-Siii me gusta papi_**_- dije corriendo a abrazarlo en cuanto llegue con él me levanto como a mí me gusta, siempre que papi me hacía eso yo reía feliz._

_Toda la semana le preguntaba a mami que si era el fin de semana para poder ir con papi a pescar porque a mí me gustaba ir a pescar con papi, era muy divertido. Todos en el kínder sabían que iría a pescar con mi papi y muchos querían ir pero yo les decía que no porque papi dijo que solo él y yo._

_El sábado me levante muy temprano y ayude a mi papi a guardar todo en la camioneta._

_Llegamos el lago cuando el sol todavía no salía._

**_-Oye papi._**

**_-Dime princesa-_**_ me gusta cuando papi me dice princesa._

**_-¿Cómo vamos a pescar si los pececitos aun están dormiditos por que aun no sale el sol?_**

**_-No te preocupes por eso amor._**

**_-Oki doki._**

_Llegamos y mi papi bajo todo de la camioneta y yo le ayude con su cajita donde guarda lombricitas para darle a los pececitos, me ayudo subir a la lancha._

**_-¿lista linda señorita?_**

**_-Si capitán-_**_ hice el saludo que mi papi me enseño de juntar mis deditos y levantar mi manita hasta mi frente, buen o algo así dijo que era._

_Papi encendió la lancha y la manejo como un capitán maneja a su barco y se fue hasta el centro del lago donde comenzó a pescar, a mi me gustaba verlo porque aun era muy pequeña para poder hacerlo, bueno eso me dijo papi pero yo ya era una niña grande así lo sorprendería pescando el pez mas grandote._

_Agarre una caña, hice todo lo que papi hacía pero creo que no lo hice bien, porque el gancho se atoro en mi pantalón y me caí, sentía el agua entraba por mi boquita mientras le gritaba papi y después todo se volvió negro._

**_Fin Flashback_**

**-... Desde esa vez ya no quiso ir a pescar conmigo- **termine de relatar mi padre, el simple recuerdo de ese episodio hacia que temblar de pies a cabeza.

**-Que mal-** susurro Carlisle.

**-Bastante-** dije **–así que por nada del mundo me harán ir a pescar antes prefiero aventarme yo sola a mar abierto.**

**-Bien, pero creo que no hay que exagerar-** dijo Edward haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos y lo mirara mal.

**-Creo que no exagera-** dijo Charlie.

**-Te creo Bella-** dije Edward acariciando mi frente para que la relajara.

**-Genial, ahora si me disculpan tengo que bajar mis cosas del auto-** ya había tomado una decisión.

**-¿Para qué?-** pregunto mi padre.

**-Me regreso a Forks y ya después me iré a Los Ángeles-** dije decidida.

**-No señorita usted no se regresa a ningún lado-** dije mi padre evidentemente molesto.

**-¿Entonces qué sugieres?- **dije soltando la mano de Edward para colocarlas en mi cadera.

**-Cancelar la pesca-** dijo mi papá y pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos, pescar en mar abierto era algo que siempre había querido hacer y ahora me sentía la persona más egoísta del mundo por hacerlo tomar esta decisión.

**-Eso no-** dije tajante.

**-Entonces ¿qué? No te entiendo -** ni yo me dije a mi misma.

Tome aire preparándome para hablar.

**-No lo canceles papá, se lo mucho que quieres hacer esto y no seré yo quien lo arruine.**

**-Tú no arruinas nada.**

**-Si lo hago con mi egoísmo, así que ya pensé en una solución.**

**-¿Cuál? -** pregunto Charlie con la curiosidad más que evidente en su voz.

**-Yo me quedare esperándolos y ustedes irán a pescar, no sé tal vez yo pueda manejar hasta el siguiente puerto y ahí los espero-** ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?

**-No-** ¿Qué?

**-¿Pero por qué?**

**-No te dejare viajar sola-** buen punto.

**-No te preocupes Charlie yo la puedo acompañar, además ya sabes la pesca y yo no nos llevamos muy bien-** se ofreció Edward ¡Sí! Mejor no podía salir.

**-Esa es una buena idea Charlie, Edward la cuidará bien-** apoyo Carlisle, muy buena idea.

**-Confía en mi Charlie-** le pidió Edward.

**-Supongo que está bien, ¿Qué opinas Bella?**

¿Qué, qué opino? Opino que es genial y que yo encantada pero obvio eso no se lo diría a mi padre.

**-Creo que está bien, podré sobrevivir unos días con Edward-** Claro que podía.

**-Hey me ofendes!-** dijo Edward obviamente jugando.

**-Créeme que será todo un reto-** dije sonriendo burlonamente.

**-Está bien, pero con una condición!-** dijo Charlie

**-¿Cuál?-**Preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo haciendo que nos riéramos.

**-Que tu señorita no pueden manejar.**

**-¿Pero por qué?**

**-Porque no quiero y punto es eso o se cancela todo-** jumn chantaje mal que mal.

**-De acuerdo-** acepte derrotada.

**-Confiare en que no la dejaras manejar Edward.**

**-Confié en mi Charlie-** dijo Edward mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y nos juntaba.

Me gustaba eso y el solo pensar en estar con él sola durante tres días me hacia flotar en las nubes.

Playa + Sol + Edward + Bella= Perfecto.

**-¿Dónde se supone que embarcaran?-** pregunte deseosa de ya estar sola con Edward.

**-En el siguiente puerto**- contesto Charlie.

**-Y ese es…**

**-En Newport-** contesto mi padre.

**-De acuerdo.**

**-Ok chicos al auto que aún quedan algunas horas de camino** - dijo Carlisle.

**-¿Después que?-** pregunte.

**-Pues todos dormiremos ahí pero en la madrugada Carlisle y yo embarcaremos, y Edward y tú serán los responsables del auto hasta Gold Beach**- explicó mi padre.

**-Suena a un plan-** acoté.

**-Es un plan-** confirmo mi padre.

Las siguientes horas la pasamos en el auto y solo hicimos 2 paradas, una para comer y otra para ir al baño, cerca de las 7 de la noche llegamos a un hotel de Newport y siendo sinceras era una playa hermosa, en cuanto la vi me enamore del lugar.

Baje del auto rápidamente para bajar mis cosas porque quería ir a la que sería mi habitación para darme un baño y poder bajar a dar un paseo por la playa.

**-Al parecer alguien tiene prisa**- dijo Edward detrás de mí.

**-Mucha.**

**-¿Qué harás?**

**-Quiero bañarme y bajar a dar un paseo por la playa.**

**-Eso suena bien-**dijo cerca de mi oído **-¿puedo hacerte compañía?**

**-Será un placer-** acepte nerviosa.

**-Bien.**

Bajamos nuestras cosas y al llegar a la recepción nuestros padres ya nos habían registrado por lo que solo recibimos nuestras llaves y nos fuimos directo a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, de nuevo la mía y la de Edward estaban bastante cerca y para ser más exacta éramos vecinos. ¿Quién se queja? Yo no, ni loca.

**-Estaré en tu cuarto en 30 minutos-** dijo para después besar mi mejilla.

**-De acuerdo.**

Entré rápidamente a la habitación y saque mis cosas de la maleta para poder meterme a bañar, estaba por entrar al baño cuando mi teléfono sonó. Me apresuré a sacar mi celular.

**-Diga**- conteste algo agitada ¿condición física? Nada.

**-Bella, ¿estás ocupada? **- pregunto mi padre.

**-Estaba por meterme a bañar.**

**-Oh de acuerdo.**

**-¿Pasa algo papá?**

**-Sólo quiero saber si podrías cenar conmigo, después de todo te veré dentro de tres días.**

**-Claro papá ¿A qué hora?**

**-A los 8 ¿te parece?-** adiós paseo con Edward.

**-De acuerdo, solo me baño y nos vemos en la recepción.**

**-De acuerdo nos vemos cariño.**

**-Bye papá.**

¿Y ahora como le aviso a Edward? No me queda de otra que ir a su habitación porque su número de móvil no lo tengo, tendré que recordar pedírselo después.

Deje mis cosas en la cama y salí de la habitación. Toqué varias veces pero no me habría nadie, estaba a punto de irme cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un dios griego, juro que casi se me sale la baba, de no ser porque mi alarma anti derrame de baba sonó, haciendo que cerrara la boca.

Frente a mi estaba Edward con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, bueno más bien la mitad de su cuerpo, es decir, de la cadera para abajo, dejando a la vista su perfecto, musculoso, maravilloso abdomen, lo único que quería hacer era extender la mano para acariciar su bien formado pecho. Su pelo estaba húmedo señal de que se estaba bañando, wow que lista eres Bella... ya pues, vamos concéntrate.

**-Hey! -** sonrió torcidamente haciendo que mi corazón latiera furiosamente, mis dedos picaban por tocarlos.

**-Siente interrumpir-** dije sonrojándome.

**-No te preocupes dime qué pasa.**

**-Sólo quería avisarte que lo del paseo tendrá que esperar porque Charlie quiere que cene con él, ya sabes tres días sin verlo- **unos maravillosos días con el dios que tengo frente a mí con una toalla cubriendo el pecado mismo.

**-Entiendo no te preocupes, seguro Carlisle también quiere que cene con él, además tendremos tres días para poder pasear solos tu y yo- **dijo pícaramente, ay dios este hombre sería mi perdición.

**-Bueno me voy-** me despedí.

**-De acuerdo nos vemos- **me di media vuelta cuando una idea llego a mi cabecita.

**-Después de cenar-** dije girándome hacia Edward.

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto enarcando su perfecta ceja.

**-Que podemos dar nuestro paseo después de cenar- **me explique.

**-Me parece bien-** dijo pero después se quedo pensativo **-¿Cómo sabré cuando te desocupes?**

**-Buen punto, uhm te mandare un mensaje de texto a tu móvil-** era lo más fácil.

**-Pero no tienes mi número-** cierto.

**-uhm podrías darme el número-** dije la solución más obvia, en cuanto termine de decir mi idea Edward entro rápidamente a la habitación y salió con un papel.

**-Toma-** me extendió el papel.

**-¿Qué es esto?-** le pregunte.

**-Mi número.**

**-Oh valep entonces nos vemos.**

**-Hasta al rato-** dijo para después cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Entré a la habitación aun en shock, la imagen de Edward en toalla seguía en mi cabeza y realmente dudo que algún día se vaya y eso no me molestaba para nada.

Me bañe rápidamente y aproveche para vestirme como jamás podría hacerlo en Forks: un short blanco algo corto, una blusa morada palabra de honor y unas sandalias del mismo color si yo me vistiera así allá seguro muero congelada, cepille mi cabello y por esta vez prefería no maquillarme.

10 a las 8 ya estaba lista por lo que me encamine a la recepción donde me encontré a mi padre platicando con Carlisle que se veía bastante guapo, no como Edward pero guapo.

**-Hola-** los salude.

**-Hola Bella-** me saludo Carlisle sonriéndome amigablemente **-Que guapa**- inmediatamente sentí toda la sangre de mi cuerpo acumularse en mis mejillas.

**-Gracias.**

**-¿Lista?-** me pregunto mi padre.

**-Sip.**

**-Bien vámonos**- dije extendiendo su brazo para que lo tomara.

**-Nos vemos luego Bella.**

**-Adiós Carlisle-** me despedí.

Llegamos al restaurante del hotel, era sencillo pero cálido, me gustaba.

Pedimos de cenar y platicamos, algo raro porque Charlie no era una persona de muchas palabras, me comenzó a platicar que mamá estaba muy bien.

**-¿Cómo te la estas pasando?-** se notaba tenso.

**-Muy bien papá, ya relájate y deja de preocuparte por como estoy.**

**-¿De verdad te la estas pasando bien con puros hombres?**

**-Si ha sido divertido hasta el momento. -**sip muy divertido junto a Edward.

**-Me da gusto cariño- **se quedo en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. **-Edward parece un buen chico-** dijo de la nada.

¿A donde quería llegar con ese comentario?

**-Sí lo es-** le conteste.

**-Me agrada.**

**-A mi también.**

**-Es un chico responsable.**

**-Si-** conteste cuidadosamente.

**-¿Qué opinas de él?**

¿Qué opino de él? Bueno creo que es un chico maravilloso, divertido, simpático, hermoso, muy pero muy guapo, sexy, y muchas cosas que me encantaría decir, per obvio eso no le diría a mi padre.

**-Bueno a lo poco que lo conozco creo que es bastante simpático -**wow Bella sí que pensaste, nótese el sarcasmo.

**-Simpático-** dijo para sí mismo, se veía algo nervioso **-¿No crees que es guapo?-** que demonios le pasaba a Charlie.

**-Bastante-** respondí sin pensar pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

**-Bien-** dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

**-¿Papá que es lo que te traes entre manos?-** le pregunte enarcando una ceja.

**-Nada cariño-** dijo inocentemente **-¿Has hablado con Jacob?**

¿Mi papá preguntando por Jacob? ¿Qué si Edward es guapo? ¿Qué piensas de él? Los engranes de mi cabeza comenzaron a trabajar hasta comprender todo.

**-¿Estas tratando de que deje a Jacob por Edward?- **grite haciendo que las demás personas del restaurante voltearan.

**-No lo digas así se escucha feo, acaso ¿no te gusta más Edward? He visto como eres con él y no te había visto sonreír así desde hace mucho tiempo, créeme mucho antes que fueras novia de ese.**

Ese=Jacob

Esperen ¿hablaba en serio?

**-¿Hablas en serio?**

**-¿Acaso no te gusta Edward?**

**-Esto lo podría esperar de Renee pero no de ti-** acepte

**-Me ofendes-** dijo bromeando.

Después de eso ya ninguno dijo algo respecto al tema.

…

Hace unos momentos había llegado de la cena con Charlie y estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward, mi comportamiento con él era algo difícil de explicar para mí, no entendía que pasaba, es decir, yo tengo novio y hablando de Jacob en ese momento mi celular sonó avisándome que tenía un mensaje de Jacob pero sinceramente prefería no saber su contenido.

Sin darme cuenta durante estos días mi subconsciente había tomado una decisión: en cuanto llegará a Forks daría por terminada nuestra relación ¿Por qué hasta llegar? Porque terminar mi relación con Jacob por teléfono realmente no creo que sea lo correcto por que a pesar de que las cosas no funcionaban entre nosotros yo había sido feliz a su lado y aun le quería como amigo y no se merecía que lo nuestro se terminé con una simple llamada a su móvil.

Sin abrir el mensaje de Jacob escribí otro para avisarle a Edward que ya estaba en mi habitación.

_Hey Edward ya estoy en mi habitación valep._

_Besos_

_Bella_

Al terminar de escribir el mensaje lo lance a la cama y en menos de 5 minutos escuche como tocaban la puerta.

**-Hola hermosa- **me saludó Edward.

**-Estás muy guapo-** le dije y eso era verdad, iba vestido con una bermuda color negro y una playera muy ligera blanca.

No sé qué pasaba conmigo, a veces me sentía tan insegura pero en otras es como si la Bella segura saliera hacer acto de presencia.

**-Nada comparado a ti-** dijo besando mi mejilla y de nuevo las mariposas y las corrientes eléctricas hicieron acto de presencia. **–Bueno ¿nos vamos?-** dijo ofreciéndome su mano y yo sin pensarlo la toma.

**-Vamos - **dije cerrando la puerta de mi habitación y guardando la llave en mi short. Esto de ir tomados de la mano parecía tan natural entre nosotros que cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos pareja como ya nos había pasado con la confusión de Claire y Frank.

Bajamos a la playa que lucía hermosa a la luz de la luna, la presencia de Edward hacía que todo fuera perfecto.

**-Es hermoso-** dije mirando el paisaje.

**-Su belleza palidece ante ti- **dijo mirándome a los ojos. ¿Acaso podía ser más perfecto? Por supuesto que la sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas.

**-Deja de decir esas cosas-** le pedí.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque creeré que eso le dices a todas- **además el anoche me dijo que había alguien que le gustaba acaso es hombre de muchas mujeres, de solo pensar eso hizo un nudo en mi garganta.

**-Solo a ti- **me aseguro.

**-Y a la chica que te gusta -** le recordé.

**-Bella -** dijo mi nombre de tal manera que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo cobraron vida propia, ¿acaso quería provocarme un infarto? **-¿Aún no adivinas quien es esa chica tan maravillosa?**

**-¿La conozco? -** eso sería raro porque Edward y yo apenas nos conocemos.

**-Mejor que a nadie-** dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos tan suaves, su rostro cada vez estaba más cerca del mío y yo me sentía morir.

**-¿Cómo es eso posible?-** pregunte con la voz ya entrecortada por nuestra proximidad, estaba muy nerviosa las mariposas no se quedaban tranquilas y mi cara estaba más roja que nunca.

**-Eres tan inocente mi Bella- **¿Dijo mi Bella? Seguro estoy soñando **–Tú eres esa mujer maravillosa que conocí, en cuanto te vi creí en los ángeles, tu personalidad me tiene intrigado y todo el día solo puedo pensar en ti, tienes los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez haya visto de eso estoy seguro, mira siente como late mi corazón cuando estoy cerca de ti-** tomo mi mano y la poso sobre su pecho, no pude evitar sentir lo firme que estaba** -¿Lo sientes?-** su corazón latía igual de frenético que el mío, no podía hablar porque esto era tan irreal que solo pude asentir con un movimiento de cabeza **–Lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti, quererte, cuidarte, protegerte de todo y de todos.**

**-Yo no sé qué decir- ** eso era verdad mi cerebro no estaba funcionando.

**-No tienes que decir nada solo te pido que no me apartes, sé que te dije que no diría nada porque tienes novio pero es que estando en este lugar y tu a mi lado no lo pude evitar, es algo que simplemente ya no puedo callar.**

**-No quiero que te alejes de mí-** de eso estaba segura. No entendía que me pasaba con Edward pero quería que siempre estuviera junto a mí. Si hace dos días alguien me hubiera dicho que esto pasaría jamás lo hubiera creído.

**-Nunca.- **Después de eso elimino toda la distancia existente entre nosotros y sus labios cubrieron los míos en el beso más increíble del mundo.

* * *

¿Alguien tiene una mejor solución para el problema de Bella sobre la pesca? Yo no… me gusta le idea de que Edward sea su nana xD y tengo que reconocer que Edward es un ofrecidote pero yo no rechazaría ni loca su oferta

¿Quién se une al paseo? Yoooo…. Por fin Edward se armo de valor y dijo lo que sentía, amo a ese hombre, ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?

Próximamente bye a futuros para dejar sólo LEMONS

¿Reviews?


	10. Un principio y un final

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia salió de mi loca cabeza.

Este capítulo contiene escenas algo fuertes. (leve xD)

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Un final y un principio**

Sus labios sobre los míos eran el paraíso, jamás me había sentido de esta manera, su cuerpo pegado al mío acoplados perfectamente, me hacían pensar que estaban diseñados para encajar, hechos el uno para el otro como piezas de rompecabezas, su manos acariciaban mi espalda dejando una deliciosa sensación en el camino, estaba fascinada por todo lo que este hombre me hacía sentir. Nuestros labios se movían, era un beso suave pero me transmitía todo lo que me acababa de decir. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso y yo encantada se lo concedí, en cuanto su lengua hizo contacto con la mía no pude evitar gemir por el placer que sentí con eso. Mis manos estaban en su cuello y mis dedos estaban felices de poder acariciar su pelo.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, este había sido el mejor beso que había recibido en mi corta vida y ahora podía morir feliz, sonaba algo exagerado pero así es como me sentía, no podía pedir nada mas excepto tal vez por el pequeño detalle de sentirme como la peor novia del mundo por el hecho de estar besando a alguien que no es mi novio pero que estos últimos días había puesto mi mundo de cabeza.

**-Wow-** fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, y es que ese beso había sido increíble, si ya sé que ya lo he dicho pero que puedo decir si es verdad.

**-Increíble-** susurro en mi cuello **–No sabes cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto- ** dijo mirándome a los ojos.

**-¿Cuánto?-** pregunte curiosa.

**-¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato?-** dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

**-Pero yo no soy un gato-** me defendí, ¿infantil? Si.

**-Desde que subiste al auto con ese carácter desafiante, cuando escuche tu voz lo único que quería hacer era silenciarte con un beso-** declaró y me dio otro beso.

**-¿Tan malo fue mi discurso? - ** bromee.

**-Fue bueno, sobre todo lo de "es mi deber advertirles y que consideren seriamente el si es conveniente el obligarme a hacer este estu... Viaje"- ** dijo tratando de imitar mi voz haciendo que comenzará a reír.

**-Si bueno lamento eso-** me disculpe de nuevo.

**-Yo no, eso es algo que me encanta de ti.**

Me separé de él, lo tome de la mano y lo jale para comenzar a caminar.

**-¿A dónde vamos?-** pregunto.

**-A dar el paseo-** dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**-Claro el paseo.**

Caminamos en silencio a lo largo de la playa, quería disfrutar del momento.

La playa lucía más que perfecta, el mar estaba bastante tranquilo, me daban ganas de meterme.

**-Quiero que aclaremos las cosas-** le dije deteniéndome abruptamente, me sentía mal conmigo misma, con Jacob y con Edward y eso era lo último que quería.

**-Bella…-** comenzó Edward pero yo lo calle con un beso en los labios.

**-Hace mucho que quería hacer eso-** le dije sonrojándome.

**-Eres libre de hacerlo cuantas veces quieras-** dijo sonriendo de lado haciendo que mi corazón comenzará a latir frenéticamente ¿Cómo lo lograba?

**-Edward esto no está bien-** Edward iba a interrumpir pero no lo deje **–déjame terminar por favor, admítelo esto no está bien y lo sabes, yo tengo novio y me siento fatal porque lo estoy engañando, pero quiero que las cosas entre nosotros queden claro.**

**-Bella yo no te pido que lo dejes…-** lo interrumpí.

**-Déjame terminar por favor-** le pedí **–Quiero que sepas que yo siento lo mismo por ti-** una hermosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro **–Pero me siento terrible al estar engañando a Jacob, además quiero que sepas que esta tarde tome una decisión-** hice una pausa en la que acaricie su rostro **–Cuando regrese a Forks hablare con Jacob para terminar lo nuestro**.

**-Bella yo no… -** no lo deje terminar.

**-Fue una decisión que tome esta tarde y es una promesa para ti, me gustas Edward, tal vez todo esta pasando muy rápido pero lo mío con Jacob desde antes las cosas estaban mal y tu lo sabias- **declaré sonrojándome violentamente.

**-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces-** dijo para después unir nuestros labios en un beso suave, no había prisas, nuestros movimientos eran lentos, su lengua rozo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para poder profundizar el beso, mi boca se abrió sin pensarlo dándole paso a su lengua que me invadió y por ese momento me sentí completa y muy feliz, nuestras lenguas estaban en una lucha, pero era obvio que ninguno cedería.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda haciendo que mi piel ardiera ante su tacto, mis manos no podían dejar de acariciar su cabello tan suave.

Nos separamos en busca de aire pero sus labios nunca abandonaron mi piel, siguieron besando mi cuello, haciendo que la poca cordura que aún guardaba saliera por completo de mi cuerpo. Jamás me había sentido así, mi cuerpo pedía más, lo necesitaba, pero no podía permitir que las cosas se salieran de control.

Lo jale del cabello buscando sus labios, necesitaba sentirlo sobre los míos, en cuanto pude sentirlos abrí mi boca, quería sentir su lengua contra la mía recorriendo cada parte de mi boca, mi deseo se hizo realidad inmediatamente.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero me sentía feliz, Edward rompió el beso por falta de aire pero recargo su frente en la mía, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

**-¿Qué me haz hecho Bella?-** preguntó sonriendo.

**-¿Yo? Nada-** conteste.

**-Bueno eso no importa-** beso mis labios suavemente **-Eres tan hermosa-** acarició mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos, mis mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente **-me encanta cuando te sonrojas-** siguió acariciándome para después besar mis mejillas.

**-Eres tan perfecto- **susurre.

**-No soy perfecto- **dijo haciendo un adorable puchero y no pude hacer más que besar sus labios, un corto beso.

**-Lo eres- **le dije de nuevo.

**-Como sea- **beso mis labios.

Ese pequeño e inocente beso comenzó a subirse de tono, un beso no apto para menores de edad, sus labios sobre los míos, nuestras lenguas en una danza desenfrenada, sus manos sobre mi espalda baja, mis manos en su cabellos, cada uno con su dosis perfecta.

Una vez que nos separamos nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era imposible no sonreír teniendo a un hombre como Edward frente a mí.

**-Vamos sigamos caminando- **Dijo tomando mi mano para seguir con nuestro paseo.

**-Espera- **dije parándome, solté su mano y me agache para quitarme los zapatos, quería sentir la arena debajo de mis pies. Una vez fuera de mis pies, los agarre con una mano y con la otra volví a tomar su mano **-Ya.**

**-Bien ahora me esperas tu- **hizo lo mismo. **-Platícame más de ti, quiero saberlo todo-**

**-Te lo juro Edward que mi vida no tiene nada relevante- **dije tratando de convencerlo.

**-Valep, por hoy ya no te preguntaré pero no te salvaras que aún nos queda mucho camino- **Besó mi mano.

De repente se paró y me miro de una forma que no supe interpretar, mis instintos me decían que tenía que correr pero mis pies no reaccionaban y en menos de 5 segundos me encontraba en los brazos de Edward y este nos llevaba corriendo hacia el mar.

**-¿Qué haces?- ** pregunte soltando mis zapatos como lo había hecho Edward.

**-Nada- **contestó inocentemente.

Grité al momento de sentir el agua sobre mi cuerpo, estaba fría.

**-Creí que un baño no nos haría mal- **susurró Edward a mi oído de manera sexy soltando mis piernas para pisar, inmediatamente mis manos se fueron a su cuello.

**-Eres un tonto Cullen-** dije besando sus labios.

**-Un tonto que te quiere Swan-** dijo haciendo que me congelara.

¿Por qué? Él dijo que me quiere, es decir, él había dicho que le gustaba pero no que me quería, una cosa era interpretar y otra muy diferente era que lo dijera.

**-¿Me quieres?-** pregunté como una tonta.

**-Bastante-** dijo dando un pequeño beso a mis labios, fue como una caricia, pero aun así mis piernas parecían derretirse antes esa acción,

Ese beso me hizo querer más, eso no era suficiente para mí, no me importaba si estábamos mojados metidos en el mar lo único que quería era besarlo, así que sin pensarlo más bese a Edward, metió su lengua en mi boca sin siquiera pedir permiso pero no me importo, su simple acción me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de placer.

Mis manos se fueron a su pecho, su camisa estaba mojada por lo que podía sentir perfectamente sus pectorales, pero para mi eso no era suficiente, desde que lo había visto sin camisa esta tarde había querido acariciarlo por lo que mis dedos bajaron un poco mas para lavantar un poco su playera y acariciar su piel, sentí como se estremeció ante mi tacto, mis manos recorrieron sus abdominales, marcando cada músculo, era tan perfecto.

**-Bella-** gimió sobre mi boca. Me junte mas hacia él y lo que sentí me hizo gemir, la erección de Edward en mi estómago.

**-Mmm- **fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Edward alejo su boca de mi haciendo que hiciera un puchero, quería besarlo, el sólo beso mi labios y atacó mi cuello haciéndome gemir al sentir tu dientes en mi piel.

Mis manos aún inquietas levantaron aun más su playera hasta quitarla completamente, se separo solo lo necesario para quitarla, era todo un dios, mis dedos acariciaban todo lo que tenía a su paso, el siguió besando mi cuello.

**-Edward-** gemí su nombre, mis caderas involuntariamente se comenzaron a mover buscando fricción.

**-Bella-** gimió en mi oído. Sentí sus manos dentro de mi blusa, recorriendo mi espalda, mi piel ardía ante sus caricias.

Mis labios desesperados buscaron los suyos, nuestras lenguas rápidamente se encontraron haciéndonos gemir, se estaba saliendo de control.

Lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba, todo mi cuerpo reclamaba por el suyo, su piel contra la mía, pero sabia bien que esto no podía pasar, solo lo conocía de poco más de 2 días y yo tenía novio. Sólo necesitaba reunir fuerzas para poder alejarlo de mi, pero pareció Edward leyó mi mente porque fue él que nos separo.

Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y apoyo su frente en el hueco de mi cuello, dejando otro beso ahí haciendo que todos los vellos de mi piel se erizara.

**-Lo siento-** se disculpo, pero el solo sentir su aliento en mi piel mando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

**-No te disculpes-** dije con la respiración entrecortada **-Yo también participe.**

Edward río y ese fue el sonido más hermoso del mundo, fue como música para mis oídos al igual que sus gemidos.

**-Supongo que es la señal para salir-** dije desanimada, estaba muy cómoda entre sus brazos.

**-Supongo-** secundo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de estar así se separo de mi, beso mi frente y tomo mi mano para salir, era en estos momentos donde creo que un short blanco no era buena idea.

Edward me hizo caminar delante de él pero un gemido hizo que parara y volteara a verlo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, con una mueca que parecía estar sufriendo, eso sólo hizo preocuparme.

**-¿Edward estás bien?-** dije acariciando su rostro.

**-Si, sólo dame unos segundos**- dijo con voz ronca, su voz era sexy.

Deje que se calmara mientras yo aprovechaba para buscar su playera, porque Edward sin playera era una tentación, mis ojos no podían evitar mirar su pecho desnudo, y ese pantalón que se le adhería como una segunda piel.

Solté su mano y me acerque a besar sus labios.

**-Ahora vuelvo-** busque con la mirada su playera pero no la veía, recorrí un poco la orilla y nada.

**-¿Qué buscas?-** me pregunto Edward.

**-Tu playera-** voltee para encontrarlo mirando mi trasero.

**-Creo que la daré por perdida**- dijo subiendo su mirada, y se detuvo en mi pecho haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa, a pesar de estar vestida me sentía expuesta.

**-Uhm ¿tengo algo?-** pregunte nerviosa.

**-Todo-** susurro Edward a nivel audible sonriendo de lado, sentí mis piernas temblar **-Eres hermosa-** se acercó y besó mis labios.

El beso poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel a un no apto para menores de edad, al parecer no podíamos mantener nuestras bocas separadas, sus manos acariciaban todo lo que tenía a su paso al igual que las mías, necesitaba sentirlo un poco mas, estaba desesperada por sentir su piel contra la mía, estaba segura que si parábamos ahora sufriría una combustión espontánea pero sabía que no podíamos llegar a mas, al menos por ahora.

Pero tratar de detenerlo justo ahora que su lengua hacia contacto con la mía era una idiotez, se sentía tan putamente genial que me sentía desfallecer.

En ese momento me declaré adicta a sus besos, porque dios besarlo era fantástico.

Gemí al sentir sus manos sobre mi trasero, y su erección contra mi estómago, esto definitivamente se estaba saliendo de control pero una parte de mi no quería detenerse porque todo se sentía mas que bien, sin embargo esta era la señal.

Aunque claro volvió a leer mi mente porque se separo de mi antes de que yo lo intentara, recargo su frente en la mía, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, nuestra respiración era entrecortada, sus manos seguían en mi trasero y las mías en su cabello.

Amo su cabello.

Tomé unos de sus mechones y comencé a jugar con el, lo enredaba en mis dedos, era tan sedoso, ¿Qué shampoo usará? Valep Bella ¿qué onda con eso?

**-Mmmm, no tienes idea de como se siente eso-** dijo en un susurro.

**-¿Bien o mal?**

**-Muy bien- **dijo abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes **-¿Qué me has hecho?-** me pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Yo nada-** dije.

**-Supongo que ya es hora de irnos a la cama -** dijo en tono sugestivo, eso es lo que yo más quería en estos momentos, irme a la cama con él.

**-¿A la cama?-** le pregunte inocentemente **–Si tienes razón, tengo mucho sueño, me siento demasiado cansada en estos momentos como para hacer otra cosa- **le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me separa de él para caminar directo al hotel, sólo lo escuche gruñir y fue sexy.

**-No se supone que buscarías mi playera-** ups su playera.

**-Dijiste que la darías por perdida -** seguí mi camino.

**-Tienes razón supongo que puedo andar sin playera -** dijo tomando mi mano **– total solo enseñare mi torso, lo cual se considera normal por tratarse de playa, pero creo que no es buena idea que tú te andes paseando por ahí con un short blanco mojado -** susurró a mi oído, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

En el momento en que dijo eso yo lleve mis manos a tapar mi trasero, Dios que vergüenza seguro se me transparentaba todo y andaría así por todo el hotel, solo al pensar eso mi rostro de volvió rojo inmediatamente.

**-Me gusta-** dijo de nuevo Edward a mi oído haciendo que el color de mi rostro aumentara **–Pero no te preocupes que nadie vera nada-** se coloco detrás de mí, mi espalda choco con su pecho y sus manos se colocaron en mi cadera y dejo un pequeño beso en mi cuello.

Se sentía bien.

Caminamos directo a mi habitación, nos encontramos a muchas personas y algunas nos veían mal, otras solo nos sonreían y otras soltaban risitas cómplices haciendo que me sonrojara violentamente.

**-¿Quieres pasar?-** le pregunte al llegar a mi habitación.

**-Me encantaría, pero no creo q sea buena idea-** dijo besando mis mejillas **-Buenas noches Bella.**

**-Buenas noches-** dije para dejar un casto beso en sus labios, porque si no esto acabaría... Bueno ya saben como acabaría.

Justo cuando entre a mi habitación comencé a sentir frío por mi ropa húmeda así tome una ducha con agua caliente, me pude mi pijama y me acosté en la cama, pero justo al caer sentí algo duro en mi espalda.

Oh oh, creo que me he quedado sin celular.

Bueno al parecer exagere ya que el celular se encontraba en excelentes condiciones, al revisarlo note que tenía un mensaje, bueno en realidad eran dos.

Uno de Edward.

Otro de Jacob.

Abrí el mensaje de Edward.

_Buena noches princesa, que descanses y que tengas lindos sueños porque te aseguro que yo los tendré porque soñare contigo._

_Te quiere, Edward._

Decidí contestarle.

_Igualmente, y te aseguro que también tendré lindos sueños._

_Besos, Bella_

Bien hora de abrir el mensaje de Jacob.

Juro que mi mandíbula callo al suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado. El celular cayó de mis manos.

Esa zorra.

Me levante de la cama, me cambie de ropa, un short, mi playera y salí corriendo de la habitación directo a la playa

Necesitaba golpear algo, caí varias veces, me ardían las rodillas, seguro mañana tendré muchos hematomas pero no me importaba necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera, la cabeza me daba miles de vueltas, no entendía que me pasaba.

Me dolía, su traición me dolía.

Es cierto que mi relación con él no estaba bien que yo ya había pensado en terminar con él pero aun así yo tenía un buen concepto de él, creía que él me quería que después de todo podíamos ser buenos amigos, pero con esto, era una traición y yo no sabía si podría perdonarlo. Si sé que era hipócrita porque ya hace unos momentos me estaba besando con Edward pero mi corazón sabía que eran situación diferentes, además cuantos llevaba lo de él con esa zorra… Meses.

¿Por qué todo este show?

Fácil, el mensaje de Jacob no era precisamente de él, era de esa zorra… Leah, yo sabía que ella estaba detrás de él pero jamás hubiera pensado que lo lograría… En fin era una imagen de ellos dos en la cama, con la fecha de hace 6 meses, ahora entendía por qué él se comportaba así conmigo, claro se estaba revolcando con esa zorra.

Pero a pesar de todo me duele lo que me hizo, yo lo quiero tal vez no como antes pero aun así lo quiero y siempre confié en el.

Llegue a playa y grite, grite para sacar el dolor que estaba en mi pecho, grite de frustración, por sentirme tonta, por no haber sido buena novia… grite por todo.

Pero esto era el final con Jacob estaba a decidida a comenzar de nuevo junto a Edward.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que el final del capítulo no es lo que esperaban o posiblemente sí, pero me esforcé mucho en este capítulo, muchas emociones lo sé.

Merezco algún ¿review?


	11. Deseo

**DISCALIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia salio de mi loca cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Deseo**

Sentí unos brazos rodearme mientras estaba hincada en la arena, estaba más tranquila pero no sé por qué motivo no podía dejar de llorar, valep estaba dolida pero tenía que superarlo algún día, no es que muriera de amor por él porque de hecho yo no lo amaba pero esa punzada de dolor no salía de mi pecho y eso me ponía nerviosa a más no poder.

Reconocí su olor cuando me atrajo a su pecho para abrazarme mejor, su camisa se mojaba con mis lágrimas por lo que trate de alejarme para evitarlo pero él no me dejo, así que me aferré a su camisa como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

La traición es algo que yo no podía perdonar tan fácilmente pero no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento tome una decisión: me olvidaría de Jacob durante el viaje, solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de Edward, después de todo ya había tomado la decisión de dejar lo mío con Jacob.

**-Lo siento-** me dije separándome de él.

**-No pasa nada princesa-** acaricio mi mejilla **– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-** me pregunto.

**-No, estoy bien-** le sonreí aunque al parecer no muy bien.

**-¿Sabes que eres muy mala mentirosa?-** dijo besando mi nariz.

**-De verdad estoy bien-** insistí, y es que con él a mi lado todo mejora.

**-De acuerdo si no me quieres decir no es necesario-** me sentí mal, porque se supone que entre él y yo no debería de haber secretos.

**-Jacob me engaño-** dije en un susurro.

**-Entiendo-** una capa de tristeza cubrió sus hermosos ojos verdes **-¿Te duele su traición porque aun lo amas?**

**-No es eso-** me apresure a explicar**- es solo que creía conocerlo y aunque ya no lo ame duele, sentía que teníamos buena comunicación además que no es algo reciente, al parecer llevan mucho tiempo juntos-** le explique lo mejor que pude.

**-¿Mucho tiempo?**

**-Seis meses al parecer-** lo abrace, necesitaba estar entre sus brazos para sentirme segura –**Al parecer no soy la única que engaña.**

**-Tú no has engañado a nadie**- beso mi cabello.

**-Mañana hablare con él para terminar esto, aunque a estas alturas el ya debe de saber lo que hizo Leah.**

**-¿Quién es Leah?-** pregunto mientras frotaba mi espalda con sus manos.

**-La otra-** dije besando su pecho, sentí como se estremecía ante mi contacto y me gustaba saber que podía causar eso en el.

**-¿Cómo te enteraste?-** pregunto.

**-Leah me envió una foto donde salen los dos desnudos en la cama con fecha de hace 6 meses.**

**-¿No crees que puede ser una trampa?-** levante mi rostro para verlo a la cara y enarque la ceja.

**-¿Lo estas defendiendo?-** pregunte incrédula.

**-Solo quiere que veas todas las posibilidades-** beso mis labios suavemente.

Ese beso me hizo olvidarlo todo, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo único que ocupaba para ser feliz era estar con Edward, Jacob no me importaba y si yo creía que podíamos acabar como bueno amigos creo ya ahora no era una buena idea.

Suspire ante su beso.

**-No necesito pensar nada-** ahora fui yo quien lo beso.

**-¿Segura?-** me pregunto con una gran sonrisa. Mi sonrisa.

**-Muy segura-** estampe mis labios en los suyos, lo que comenzó siendo un beso tranquilo y muy suave poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad de este para convertirse en un beso más pasional, urgente donde demostrábamos nuestra necesidad el uno por el otro.

No sé cómo pero de un momento para otro me encontraba recostada sobre la arena y Edward estaba sobre mí aun besándome, mis manos se fueron a su cabello y comencé a jugar con él, sus manos vagaban por mis piernas desnudas haciéndome estremecer ante sus caricias, necesitaba más de él, lo quería todo y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir en estos momentos.

**-Edward-** gemí cuando sentí su boca en mi cuello mordiendo y lamiéndolo.

**-Te quiero-** dijo a mi oído.

**-Yo también te quiero Edward-** dije jalándolo un poco del cabello para levantar su rostro y verlos a los ojos.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante mis palabras, sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso un poco mas demandante, sabía lo que quería y lo quería ya, a juzgar por el bulto que sentía presionando mi muslo Edward también lo quería.

**-Edward, hazme el amor-** dije sonrojándome ante mi petición.

Edward levanto su rostro y me miro directo a los ojos como buscando algo, no sé qué fue lo que vio pero en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, podía identificar el deseo en ellos.

**-No puedo Bella-** apoyo su frente en la mía, dando tiempo para que nuestra respiración se regulara.

**-¿Por qué?-** yo podía sentir que él me deseaba, o... eso es el no me desea. **-No me deseas-** afirme en voz baja.

**-No es eso princesa, te deseo como no te imaginas-** para sustentar sus palabras se presiono un poco mas hacía mi para que pudiera sentir su erección-** pero en estos momentos no estás bien, estas sufriendo, no quiero que te arrepientas después.**

**-Pero yo te deseo.**

**-Yo también pequeña ya te lo dije eso no es-** beso mi nariz.

**-Entonces.**

**-Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea por amor y no por venganza-** dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

¿Venganza?

**-Es que no has entendido que lo que haga Jacob no me importa-** pregunte acariciando con la yema de mis dedos su rostro.**-No en el sentido que tu crees, claro que me duele su traición, por creía que a pesar de todo éramos amigos, lo que me duele es su desconfianza, pero respecto a él y yo como "pareja" ya no me importa.**

**-No puede dejar de importante tan rápido, anda levantémonos-** se separo de mi para levantarse pero yo no quería así que me senté y me cruce de brazos.

**-No quiero-** y regresa Bella la berrinchuda.

**-Vamos Bella-** dijo agachándose en cuclillas hasta quedar a mi altura.

-**No quiero, tu vete yo me quedo.**

**-No te dejare sola mi niña berrinchuda-** beso mis labios haciéndome sonreír como tonta.

**-Como quieras-** descruce mis brazos y me senté abrazando mis piernas.

Edward se sentó a mi lado colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros jalándome hacia el para abrazarme.

**-Princesa creo que de verdad tenemos que regresar mira como estas vestida y esta algo fresco-** dijo frotando mi hombro, hasta ese momento no había sentido lo fresco del clima pero era algo que no me molestaba, estaba bastante cómoda.

**-Estoy bien-** dije encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

**-¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?-** pregunto cuidadosamente.

**-No, enserio estoy bien-** tal vez no excelente pero ya había llorado lo suficiente para desahogarme, sacar ese sentimiento que oprimía mi pecho y ahora me sentía más ligera.

**-De acuerdo.**

**-¿Cómo es que supiste que estaba aquí?-** no había pensado en eso.

**-Te escuche cerrar la puerta muy fuerte así que me asome y salí detrás de ti-** me explico.

**-¿Viste todo?-** pregunte avergonzada.

**-Si algo así-** beso mi cabello **-pero no te preocupes.**

**-De acuerdo.**

Nos quedamos en silencio y en la misma posición teniendo una hermosa vista que a pesar de ser de noche el mar a la luz de la luna era espectacular, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero poco a poco comencé a sentir mis parpados más pesados y el frio del aire golpear mi piel desnuda haciéndome estremecer.

**-Será mejor volver-** dijo Edward rompiendo así el silencio.

**-No quiero-** en realidad me sentía tan cansada que creía que no podría llegar a la habitación.

**-Amor, estas temblando de frío, te ves cansada y no quiero que te enfermes-** ¿Amor? Sentí como mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad ante como me había llamado

Edward besó mi cabello y después se levanto dejando que el aire golpeara mi brazo el cual estaba calientito gracias a él y me estremecí, me ofreció su mano para que me levantara.

**-No puedo, estoy muy cansada-** acepte sonrojándome.

**-Eso tiene solución-** me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras me cargaba al estilo nupcial haciendo que soltara un gritito por la sorpresa **-¿Lo ves?-** me pregunto.

**-Edward bájame-** me queje, pero el ya había comenzado a avanzar hacia el hotel, no me quería caer así que pase mis manos por su cuello.

-**Estas cansada amor, déjame que te ayude-** dije besando mi cabello.

**-Me gusta cuando me dices amor-** pensé en voz alta.

**-Entonces te lo diré más seguido.**

**-Edward, ¿crees que soy una mala persona?-** si definitivamente ya estaba delirando.

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-** enarco su perfecta ceja.

**-Es que yo tengo novio y mírame aquí en tus brazos-** señale mi cuerpo quitando mis manos de su cuello.

**-Me gusta como sonó eso de en mis brazos-** me sonrió de lado.

**-Hablo enserio.**

**-No eres mala persona amor, en el corazón no se manda.**

Eso es verdad en el corazón no se manda y mi corazón había decidido dejar de querer a Jacob y enamorarse de Edward como loca.

¿Enamorarse? Oh por dios estoy enamorada de Edward, pero como yo una simple mortal podía estar al lado de el dios que es Edward, pero más bien como es que él quiere estar conmigo, si soy tan normal y el necesitaba algo mejor a su lado. Sip a regresado Bella la insegura.

Cuando entramos al lobby del hotel estaba algo solo, seguro por la hora, era de madrugada, solo estaban las recepcionistas que cuando nos miraron una nos vio mal y la otra llena de ternura.

**-Edward bájeme-** le pedí avergonzada por cómo nos habían visto.

**-Ya casi llegamos-** seguía avanzando hacia los elevadores.

**-Esto es vergonzoso-** acepte.

**-No lo es-** beso mis labios haciendo que olvidase el motivo de mi momento de vergüenza.

Nos quedamos en silencio al entrar al elevador y yo me sentía bastante cómoda en sus brazos, recargue mi cabeza en sus hombros y no se por que bese su cuello haciéndome sentir poderosa al ver como se estremecía ante mi beso.

**-¿Cómo es que te has fijado en mi?-** necesitaba saberlo.

**-¿Qué?-** me pregunto sin entender.

**-Si ¿cómo? Es que mírame, no soy bonita.-** le dije señalando lo obvio.

**-Tienes razón no lo eres-** dijo haciéndome sentir humillada, ¿Qué pretendía? Comencé a sentir una ganas inmensas de llorar, estaba por pedir que me bajara cuando continuo -**Eres hermosa-** y beso mis labios haciéndome olvidar todo, eso es lo que el lograba con sus besos, me hacia olvidar todo.

El beso comenzó a subir de nivel haciéndose más apasionado y lleno de necesidad, delinee su labio inferior para poder profundizar el beso pero justo en ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió haciendo que nos separáramos.

Edward apoyo su frente en la mía para poder regular su respiración, para después besar mi frente.

**-Eres la mujer la hermosa que he visto en mi vida, y dudo que haya alguien más hermosa que tú-** dijo para después salir y avanzar hacia mi habitación, me sonroje ante su declaración pero mi corazón se hincho de felicidad.

**-Te quiero Edward-** bese su mejilla.

**-Y yo a ti Bella-** beso mi cabello.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación vino una pregunta a mi cabeza ¿Como se supone que entrare si no tengo la llave?

-**Edward no tengo la llave-** acepte en voz alta.

**-Creo que eso es un problema**- dijo mientras pensaba -**te tendré que bajar amor- **me aviso para después dejar mis piernas con cuidado en el piso pero sus manos no abandonaron mi cintura pero yo si tuve que quitar mis manos de su cuello.

**-¿Qué haré?-** dije apoyándome en la pared.

**-No lo sé, supongo que podemos ir a la recepción a pedir un duplicado.**

**-No que vergüenza-** yo no haría eso **-Prefiero dormir en el pasillo.**

**-No te dejare hacer eso, antes duermes en mi habitación-** dijo mirándome a los ojos haciéndome sonrojar por la intensidad de su mirada.

**-Eso me agrada-** ¿de dónde salió eso? **-¿Me darás asilo?- **pregunte inocentemente.

**-El tiempo que quieras-** dijo acercando lentamente su boca a la mía para unirla en un beso.

Fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor.

Nos separamos y Edward tomo mi mano para llevarme a su habitación que estaba al lado de la mía, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta dejándome pasar primero.

La habitación era igual a la mía excepto por el detalle de que los muebles estaban colocados del lado contrario.

**-Tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el sillón-** dijo Edward cerrando la puerta.

**-Estás loco, tú la cama y yo el sillón**- no iba a dejar que el durmiera en el sillón.

**-No Bella-** dije parándose frente a mí con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se marcaran.

**-Entonces los dos en la cama-** ¿Qué? ¿Yo dije eso? De que te alarmas Swan si hace rato le pediste que te hiciera el amor... Buen punto.

**-Bella no creo que sea buena idea-** dije nervioso, se veía tan mono nervioso.

**-Entonces tu en la cama y yo en el sillón, son tus dos opciones Cullen-** me dolió el rechazo.

**-¿Cullen? Interesante, de acuerdo los dos en la cama-** dijo abrazándome.

**-Bien, dije deshaciéndome de su abrazo-** me dirigí a la cama y oh oh, otro problema, ¿con qué dormiría?

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Edward.

**-¿Con qué dormiré?**

**-Puedo prestarte una de mis playeras-** dijo mientras buscaba una playera en su maleta** -Toma es lo más chica que traigo- **me ofreció una playera blanca, supongo que estaba bien.

**-Gracias-** bese su mejilla y me fui a lo que yo creía sería el baño.

No me equivocaba era el baño, mi quite el short y mi blusa para quedar en ropa interior y me puse su playera, estaba impregnada de su aroma y eso me encantaba.

Cuando salí del baño Edward me miraba con la boca abierta haciéndome sonrojar fuertemente, su mirada recorría mi cuerpo, deteniéndose bastante tiempo en mis piernas desnudas.

**-Esa playera te queda mejor a ti que a mí-** dije sonriéndome de lado haciendo que mis piernas comenzaran a temblar**. -Creo que necesito una ducha fría- **se acerco, beso mis labios y se metió al baño.

¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

Lo sé, es algo corto pero bueno así fue como me salió , espero lo hayan disfrutado! :)

¿Reviews?

Besos!


End file.
